A Wolf's Story
by Lady Dina
Summary: Two wolf sisters are kicked out of their pack and are forced to go to a near by city only to find there is more then meets the eye about that place especially when they meet up with a few more wolves. Some strong words are used.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors notes:** I do not own any thing Wolf's Rain related... wish I did but I don't... So No stilling my stuff and Kain, Shilaze, and Meshawa are © their creators. Ok now that that is covered on to the story.

Shilaze, a white wolf with black tipped ears and a black strip starting in the middle of her back and running down the tail and fans out at the tip, Walks the streets alone in search of food. She sighed and remembered how she came to be here... Half her pack was killed by human hunters. The reaming few blamed her for leading the hunters to them so she was exiled. She stopped by a small puddle of water it smelled clean... well for the most part. She lapped up some water and lied down for a quick rest... The sent of anther of her kind drifted towards her. Her ears perked up straining for any sound. Her hackles rose as she pulled back her lips exposing her teeth and gave a low growl.

Meshawa, a grey wolf with a black tip on the tail a black muzzle and black tipped ears with the right one in tatters from the fight. Was in the same pack as Shilaze and was there the day she was exiled. "This isn't right Macorm she's just a pup." Meshawa growled snapping at the pack leader forcing him to back away. "If the forest wants her alive it won't kill her." He snapped back. "So you say." Meshawa lunged at the wolf beside he as he closed in. "I'm going after her and you can't stop me.".... I remember that day vividly I killed two of the pack so they made me leave not caring if I would go after young Shilaze... "Calm down short snout. Well you must be hungry eh, kid? Well come on." She starts to walk off only to notice Shilaze hadn't moved. "Look short snout I got kicked out too for protecting you now get a move on."

Shilaze let her muscles relax and clamed down "well I didn't know it was you..." she replied as she rose to her feet tail tucked slightly and gave a whimper."Oh I never got a chance to thank you for trying to stand up for me..." She sniffed the air the faint smell of meat lingered in the air. "Meshawa...why did you come after me anyway... I'm big enough to take care of myself... I'm not a pup anymore you know..." she asked as she followed close behind Meshawa wondering how and why she got kicked out of the pack as well. After all it had been a good month since she had seen anther wolf or been a member of a pack. Shilaze followed Meshawa they stopped by a trash can for a bit to eat before being showed off by some human.   
They walked on Meshawa leading with Shilaze close behind mumbling to herself "Stupid humans think we're just some dogs... if only they knew..." she huffed "Oh trust me they know..." Meshawa replied. Shilaze blinked not knowing she was listening "...what do you mean...?" she asked. "Have you not noticed how we haven't seen a single human?" Shilaze looked down in thought... _she's right...we haven't _"Meshawa... should we go to our human form...I know the pack forbidden it... but we are not with them anymore..." Meshawa gave a wolf smile and nodded "and it might be best to split up... we will meet latter tonight ok?" Shilaze nodded "ok then take care of yourself and don't get into trouble" with that she ran off leaving Shilaze alone again.

Shilaze walked down the street looking like a normal 18 year old girl. She had shoulder length red blond hair and was wearing blue jeans with the knee ripped out, a black tank top, black sneakers and a blue jean jacket. She walked down the street it was filled with humans..._ ugh humans they make me so jumpy _she sighed and continued on stuffing her hands into her pockets she glanced around nervously as she walked. The humans whispered among one anther she listened closely the talk was that there were wolves in the city. Shilaze smiled to herself and gave a small laugh _if only they knew_ she thought to herself...

"The kid will be fine." Meshawa sighed walking down a street her long grey-silver hair didn't make her look older because of the natural black tips. "Hope she doesn't get into too much trouble." She continued to walk not paying attention other then listening for a sound or a smell. She blinked her eyes lazily and brushed a bit of dirt from her dark purple shirt. Her jeans were tight fitting and both knees had been torn out She growled at a passing man and lashed out as he reached for her. "Touch me and you'll end in a fate worse then death." "That's charming." She stumbles upon a man looking about 22ish wearing a black turtleneck sweater, and black jeans and shoes. He had flowing black hair, a scar over his left eye, and what seemed to be a tattoo of an arrow on the upper part of his neck. "She was about to snarl at him until she smelled him and saw his shadow resembled a wolf. She looked at him and didn't know what to say. "They call me Kain." he said while pushing hair out of her face. She pushed him off and just glared at him. "Don't touch me you bloody git. I don't care if you're a wolf I'll tare your throat out." She growled lowly. "I wonder if Shi is getting into any trouble." She muttered to her self and turned from him running down the street following the younger wolf's sent then noticed him following her. "What do you want?" "What do I want? What does every wolf want?" The man said. "Well I don't plan on seeing you there!" The girl yelled back. The man simply replied "Well...I know you won't make it there alive anyway." she gasps "...is that a threat?" "Yeah, but not by me my dear. I just thought I find you and tell ya, they call me Kain by the way- I mean...not that you need to know." He casually walks away with his hands in his pockets. _She was kind of pretty._ Kain thought to himself. _I remembered what happened the last time I trusted one who looked like her. _ He touched the scar on his eye and chuckled. "What purpose do I have in life now? I'm just a wondering soul among many."

Shilaze walked down the street seeing a shop selling sun glasses she grabbed a pair and put them on and then passed by a guy selling hats she grabbed a base ball cap and put it one backwards... _the pack will never know it's me now_... she thought happily as she headed in the direction of food... _I wonder how Meshawa is doing..._ her train of thought was ended as she thought she hared the sound of a puppy whimpering. She quickly turned in the direction of the noise and ran off to see what was wrong with the pup.

Meshawa hears the whimpering and pushes the box over quickly turning to her wolf form as the pup back away. "Oh look its a fuzz ball!" She said and picked it up by the fur and skin on the back of its neck. "Grrr put me down that hurts" the pup growled wiggling in the helpers grasp trying to get down. Shilaze ran into the ally seeing Meshawa holding a pup in her mouth "uh Meshawa... what...or umm when did you..." She stammered completely confused. "Get this bloody fuzz ball out of my mouth! I'll drop her see if I don't!" Meshawa growled. "I have puppy fur stuck to my tongue!!!!" Shilaze laughed as she grabbed the fuzz ball as Meshawa called it and held it at and arms length away form her "Ack it's trying to bite me!" she yelped. The pup bit into the stranger running over to Meshawa and weaving in and of her legs. Shilaze rub her arm where the pup had bitten her then glared at the pup. "Why you little..." she growled her human form begging to slip back into that of a wolf. Her teeth grew back into fangs as claws grew from her week human nails. She quickly relaxed as Meshawa glared at her "Right then..." she said quietly.

The young wolf was lonely. His red brown fur was matted in a few spots. He had been left on his own for what seemed like forever. Ever since the kind old woman died, he felt such loneliness inside himself. His stomach growled at him, reminding the young one the last time he ate a decent meal. "Geese, there has to be some kind of food around here." He sniffed the air, eventually settling on a trash can that had what looked and smelled like what used to be sausage. Without much protest, the young wolf ate it up. Suddenly a crow shot down from the sky, pecking the young wolf and scaring him half to death. Toboe yelped and ran for cover. He wasn't too much of a fighter. As Kain walked through the ally, he noticed the young wolf hiding from the crows. "Yeah, damn birds are everywhere huh? Hmm, strange of me to run into 2 wolves the same day. What's your name kid?" Toboe almost screamed when the stranger spoke. He had been to preoccupied to catch a smell drift his way. _Another, another wolf_ He tried to recover and look as normal as possible, but he doubted the stranger bought it. "M-My name? Its Toboe." another wolf...just like him. It was almost like...like someone had heard his aching for another soul to talk to. "What's yours??"

Meshawa sniffed the air the small puppy and Shilaze following behind her as she walked into the alley seeing the younger wolf hiding and Kain standing near him. "What do you think your doing?" She growled lowly her lips pealed back in a snarl. "Leave that kid alone." Shilaze blinked wondering what was going on... seeing the other wolf she smiled sweetly to him "Hi..." she said not knowing what else to say.

"My name's Kain. Don't worry, I wasn't hassling the kid, just passing by." They looked at him, not knowing whether to trust him or not. "Nice to meet you Toboe. You don't have to be scared of me- well, unless you fighting me of course heh." Toboe looked at him and noticed the scar over his eye. He looked like a fighter, he seemed like he had been in many battles, and the scars of war haven't healed. "Its nice to meet you too Kain" Toboe couldn't believe his eyes. Another wolf. This one was female, and she talked to the stranger, telling him to leave Toboe alone. "Its ok, I-uh, I am fine." He tried his hardest to look rough and tough like these other wolves, but his youth was too obvious. Kain. He had many scars, he'd fought a lot. Toboe didn't like fighting; he never understood the need for it. He hoped anyone else he met felt the same way.

Shilaze sighed and moved the yipping pup back with her foot "you know you are rather annoying" she told the pup before truing back to Toboe. " you must be hungry... uh well I know this place where you can get good food... if you want to that is.." she gave a grin and looked over to Meshawa who was glaring at her "what...?" she whispered slightly confused. Shilaze turned back to Toboe then Kain "uh you can come too I guess" she told the other older wolf as she turned to follow Meshawa who was carrying the pup by the scruff of her neck.

Food... Toboe didn't need to be told twice. "Oh wow! Thank you, I'd really like that." his tail wagged excitedly. He liked Shilaze already. First, sticking up for him, and then offering a food source. This was Toboe's lucky day. He turned to Kain. "Yeah, Kain come with us. It'll be good."  
Toboe couldn't hide his utter happiness at having other wolves like himself around. The void he felt filled in a little, and for once in his short life, he looked forward to the new days that awaited his future. He trotted up to Shilaze and her friend with a pup in her mouth. He would have asked her name then, but she looked busy at the moment and didn't want to bother her. He simply smiled at her. Meshawa turned to go anther way with the pup. At first Shilaze wanted to follow but decided ageist it. She walked on for a while then stopped to look back at Toboe. "Uh...you might want to change forms... people here really don't like wolves...or dogs for that matter..." she said with a smile "But we're close by the place I was telling you about. They have lots of meats... just waiting to be picked." she sighed thinking of all the different foods as she started walking again day dreaming about which one to eat first. "Put me down Meshawa"! She yelled wiggling to get free and once down she ran off and caught up with Toboe and Shi. "H-hey come back here fuzball!" She yelled and ran after her. Turning into a human just before grabbing her. "Just stay still you hear me I'll bring ya to the food." She said and quickly caught Toboe and Shilaze. "The fuzball wanted to come with you." She explained shortly to the two. "Oh by the way I'm Meshawa or just Mesha."

The small gathering of early morning commuters, chatting away at the start of their mundane days, was interrupted by the arrival of a great mass of white canine. The canine stepped, deliberately and stiffly, along the rough cement pathways of the human city. Humans parted to make a path for him, some crossing streets or sidling into the shelter of their storefronts and cafés. A guy jumped away from him, startled, clutching the arm of his girlfriend who only laughed nervously and hurried him off. The chill in the air grew more persistent, and the silver-grey clouds ahead blocked off the sun. The humans pulled their jackets closer and their hats lower as the initial cold drops began to descend. Kiba lifted his gaze to none of this. His ears perked to none of the sounds of the city, and he did not flinch when the first drop of rain hit his blood-matted pelt. He'd been half month living off the light of the moon alone -- whose light had grown weaker where humans dwelt -- and his body began to show the wear-and-tear of the starved and exhausted. His muzzle was wrinkled just enough to give a definition of unpleasantness, and he sneezed, irritated. The human city reeked, like stagnant water. It smelled of smoke and garbage and morbid, mundane lives living in a cesspool of poverty. A stray dog scratched at a ripped and discarded paper bag that once held a fast-food meal. It licked at the cheese still stuck to the burger wrapper, and whined hungrily as is shoved it's blunt maw into the carton that once contained overpriced fries with watered-down ketchup. The dog looked up, smelling the approach of a rival, and pulled its ears back menacingly. In realization of its error, however, it immediately tucked tail and lowered its belly to the sidewalk, pulling the corners of it's mouth back in an apologetic dog-grin. Kiba did not turn his gaze to the dog, walking on. Grateful that it avoided confrontation while still in possession of its food, the dog snatched up the remains of it's torn prize and scampered off. When Kiba could walk no more, aching from his many cuts and wounds and his bloody and worn paws, he crumbled into the shade of an ally. There, unintentionally sheltered by a stack of cardboard boxes, he closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath, dreaming the same dream he always had -- of Rakuen, where cities and cheeseburgers did not exist.

Shilaze sighed smiling at the pup... "You know we still don't know your name yet... or well at least I don't..." The pup turned to Shilaze "It's Stuca" Shilaze smiled almost grinning "well now that umm that is covered...let's get FOOD!" she said as she turned back to Toboe smiling.

Toboe looked back at Kain hoping he would catch up. He just casually walked behind the group looking down at the ground. Kain was always felt like extra baggage to others, so that's why he left. Kain tried to do the right thing and tried to make everyone happy, he thought he owed the world for being so ruthless in the past. Toboe again looked back at him; he wondered why he looked so sad. Kain looked at the young wolf and gave a half smile. My, what an odd sort of Pack to fall into, Toboe thought. He made sure to keep his guise up for the humans, and giggled as the pup playfully ran around his ankles. He followed them to the food source, and hoping Kain might feel better with some company. He fell back to talk to him. "So... uh...where ya from?"

Shilaze lead the way to the promised food. She glanced back to Toboe who was talking to the other wolf Kain. The group... or pack...as it now could be called rounded the corner. Shilaze froze making Meshawa run into her "what did you-" Meshawa started but stopped as Shilaze silenced her. "Don't you smell it... we're not alone..." Shilaze scanned the area before her eyes fell onto a wolf... a white wolf. She stood there transfixed by the site she didn't know what to say and by the looks of this wolf he had to be starving. Shilaze swallowed hard _what to say what to say_... her mind raced "Um... hi..." she said with a slight smile not knowing if the wolf had heard her or not.

Kiba smelled the other wolves long before he heard them. But it was the constant bickering that disturbed him, motivating him from rest. He pushed himself to his paws, growling a touch in annoyance. City wolves, to Kiba, were only a half-notch above stray dogs and humans on the evolutionary totem pole. He stalked head neither lowered or raised, out of the ally and crossed the path of the gathering of wolves. His ears pressed forward, his eyes never lowering -- Kiba was no shrinking violet. At thirty-one inches at the shoulders and five feet nose to tail, Kiba was descendant of the Arctic wolves, the largest subspecies. He didn't smell like the street wolves that lurked about the allies and passed for dogs. His coat carried the scents of the dying wilderness outside the cities. For a moment, he looked upon the one that'd greeted him before he stepped around the small gathering and passed them without further interaction. He was a good yard away when a pigeon, spooked away from its savage pecking of the cement, took flight through his range of view. The wolf's ears perked forward instantly, muzzle pulling away from his jaws as he half-reared, snatching the bird from the air. A quick jerk of the head and the bird stopped flapping. Kiba crunched the body between his jaws, feathers, bones and all, tore it apart by the wing and swallowed it almost whole. He refused to eat handouts, or out of trash cans, but birds were fair game.

Shilaze stood there staring at the place the wolf had once been "was it something I said" she asked quietly before turning back to the group. "Meshawa there is a meat house not to far up a head... I'll meet you there in a while" Meshawa looked at her slightly confused "where are you-" Shilaze smiled "I have some matters to attend to... I wasn't always a city wolf... and that wolf... well he isn't either... I'm going to find out what he is doing here..." Meshawa started to protest "Look I'll be fine... I have been up until you found me..." She looked to Toboe and gave a smile "Besides the others need a leader... they need you" Meshawa tuned to the others "Short snout...take care of yourself... and don't get in to trouble..." Shilaze nodded and took off after the other wolf.  
_Why am I doing this?_ She asked herself as she ran now back into her wolf form thinking this had to be one of the stupidest things she has ever done. She sniffed the air, he was close. She slowed down not wanting to run into him... Shilaze walked on sniffing the air turning this way and that trying to find what seemed could not be found. "The scent stopped here..." she looked around he wasn't on top of any of the buildings nor was he hiding. "Hello?" she called not expecting a reply but got on of a different kind. A loud gunshot filled the air as humans surrounded the area "Oh crap" she sighed as her hackles rose and lips pulled back exposing her fangs. She gave a low growl daring any of the humans to come closer.

Kain's ears went back and his eyes narrowed. "This one is different." He said to himself. He looked at the rest of the group. They were too welcoming of the newcomer in his mind. Kain didn't say anything to the others, considering they welcomed him the same way. "I must get used to this generosity."

When the others stopped, Toboe laid eyes on the white wolf. He was, enormous, yet there was something about him, something that drew Toboe out from behind the pack. He didn't know why, but this white wolf made his body shiver. There was something hard, searching in his eyes. It was almost as if the white wolf was a ghost, floating in the breeze. When the wolf passed him, it was almost electric. Almost as if the two were conductors of something great and powerful. Why? Why did this stranger make him feel this way? Why was Toboe drawn to him? He looked to Shilaze, who began to follow the white wolf. He felt uneasiness after both Shilaze and the stranger disappeared, and after much debate, voiced up "I...I uh forgot...I um... I had a friend who um, needed some food too. I am gonna go get him. I'll be right back." Before any protest could be made, Toboe took off to secretly following Shilaze, to make sure she would be ok. Something about the white wolf scared Toboe, and he didn't trust him to treat Shilaze as a friend. Not to mention, Toboe wanted to learn as much as he could about the white wolf. For some reason, he felt the urge to want to follow him to the ends of the earth.

Shilaze backed up agent the wall, she was trapped, she didn't like being trapped no wolf did. She glanced around for any exit but found none... _dam where did that wolf go... I could really use some help here..._ she thought to herself as her growl grew louder. _All I have to do is keep them away form the pack... yeah like that's going to be easy I failed at it before _she shock off the thought and focused on the fight "look's like I get to test my fighting skills" she muttered to herself as she leaped on the nearest human ripping out his throat. Her muzzle dripped with blood as she turned to anther doing the same to him. Human after human fell, but there was still a lot. One human the one appearing to be in charge took aim and fired at Shilaze leaving a wound in her shoulder. Shilaze howled in pain and turned to him clawing his eyes before she grabbed his neck in her jaws, she gave a jerk breaking his neck. The human fell limply to the ground, Shilaze stood there panting blood dripping off her, some her's but mostly the humans. _Bring it on..._

Kiba barreled through the encircling humans, airborne, tearing into the tender right artery. He hit the ground at a turn, lunging for another victim as soon as his paws hit cement. His jaws found the jugular vein of the closest hunter and tore it free from the neck. Blood splattered over the remaining men, and the smarter of them retreated. The not-so-clever few died.  
He turned a golden eye on the other wolf, noting her wounded shoulder, then sharply back toward the lingering men. His hackles were raised threateningly, and his muzzle pulled back in a snarl. Although Kiba thought little of street wolves, they were wolves still. When he spoke, it was quiet and calm, his voice steady despite the situation. "If you can run, go."

Shilaze stared at the wolf then back to the humans _he...saved me..? _The few remaining humans came closer. Shilaze stood there she would not run like she had before when the hunters came, she would fight or die trying. She turned he gaze back to the wolf "no... I'm not going to leave a fight..." she wobbled slightly but steadied herself "and I'm not going to leave you to fight off the humans alone." _Not like I did the night when half my pack was killed... not ever again. _Blood ran down her shoulder but she did not care, she was staying whether he liked it or not. Shilaze heard a howl behind her. "Well, I can't let such a pretty girl get TOO roughed up ya know." Kain said smirking. "All battles are the same, every time you kill, you kill a part of yourself...let me just say I died aloooong time ago-a little more blood won't bother me." Kiba snorted, but wouldn't argue. So, the wolf wasn't a shrinking coward -- it was good to note. His attention remained on the approaching humans, but his body was set square to guard the other. An ear swiveled back as he heard the howl of another wolf. With the female wounded, him exhausted, and the reliability of this new wolf unknown, Kiba decided that this fight should end quickly before it attracted more enemies. He struck at another human, gnashing his face. And then another, who he dragged to the ground by the Achilles tendon. His strength, already limited from his journey, was fading quickly. But Kiba, proud and protective as he was, didn't let it show.

Kain dove into the remaining group of humans, biting their necks and throwing them out of his way to move on to the next one. Kain's eyes suddenly white as he tore the arm off another human. Kain's teeth were soaked in blood. "You two!- Get the hell outta here! I'll handle the rest of them." Kain yelled to Kiba and Shilaze. "...way too easy." Shilaze leaped of the dead human's body and shock her head "Like I told him, I'm not leaving anyone to fight alone... and besides this could be a trap..." She scanned the area trying to see where the humans came from and found the source. Blindly she ran into the mass of humans knocking them out of her way, a few ran, others were left dead in the street. She gasped for air as she looked around at the dead bodies. She walked back to where she had left Kain and the white wolf. They were fighting the reaming humans, soon all were dead. Shilaze gave a sigh of relief and walked over to the white wolf that seemed to be weak form the battle though he didn't show it. "Thanks for saving me..." she said quietly then looked into his eyes. "You're not like the other wolves around here... you're different..." _wild... like me... For to long have I been in this city... been with out others like me... but been with... city wolves, if you even want to call them that, they are nothing more then dogs... but this one.. He's like me... He's wild, you can tell by the way he acts, looks, he even smell like it. _She thought with a smile as her tail couldn't help but to wag the slightest bit. "I'm Shilaze... You are welcome to travel with me and my pack... um... What did you say your name was...?" she asked eagerly.


	2. A Wolf's Story chap:2

**Authors note:** Same as before I do not own any thing Wolf's Rain related... mind you I am going to find a way to... someday... lol oh well on to the point... Shilaze, Meshawa, Kain, Emi, and Trent are all © their creators so no touchy got it!

"No," Kiba replied, looking over the remnants of their brief skirmish. "I'm looking for something, and it isn't a pack of street wolves."  
Kiba turned slowly, not even bothering to groom his fur clean. No, there was something pressing calling to him -- pulling him. As he moved away, he caught sight of the younger wolf, hiding back behind the slew of bodies. For a moment, their eyes met, and Kiba felt a type of electric adrenaline to shoot through him. But it was only for a fleeting second, and Kiba quickly tore his gaze away, taking a few stiff steps away from the others.  
But his legs shook and eventually gave way under him. Even Kiba's determination could not fight off fatigue for long, and he'd already traveled many miles beyond any wolf's limit. Kiba was entirely and completely spent, and without the moon to restore him, he was finally subject to his weakening body and the ache of old wounds. His claws scratched at the cement as he struggled to slide his paws back into place, leaving smears of fresh blood from his worn pads. He breathed a few tired pants before forcing himself forward another few steps, the call of the Lunar Flower drowning out his body's protests.

Toboe watched the battle from a distance. He wasn't much of a fighter, and he didn't really want to learn how to. At least, not today. He shivered as he watched the white wolf kill with such ease, even...grace? It stirred Toboe's very soul, and he felt such a deep connection to the white one. He then watched in horror as Shilaze, whom he found himself fond of, was shot. He winced for her, almost feeling her pain. He wanted to help them, but he figured he would just be in the way. Then Kain appeared. He would help them fight. Good, it would all be ok right? Those dumb humans, sometimes they just didn't understand. Toboe continued to watch from a careful distance, making sure to keep an eye on the white wolf. If he bolted, Toboe would make sure to follow. This wolf was something to watch...and Toboe had no idea why.

Shilaze's blood began to boil, "I am no street wolf..." she said quietly but loud enough that he could hear her. _Street wolf... how dare he call her such a name... she was wild... once_ she thought to herself. She looked back to the wolf who now was beyond tired. She felt sorry for the wolf, that's what she had been like before she learned to live off the streets. _He acts like he doesn't need any one's help... but he douse he just will not admit it... _she sighed and started after him but stopped when her eyes fell on to Toboe. "Toboe... what are you doing here? Where are Meshawa and the pup? I doubt that she would miss the chance for a fight..." She quickly looked around for them but gave up noticing the white wolf was getting away... _Grrr, choices... _she sighed to herself...

Toboe froze as the white wolf's gaze bore into him like a hot iron. It made the young wolf's red brown fur stand on end. Those eyes held such a longing, such an untamed power. Toboe closed his eyes and shook his head slightly to ward off the vibes. He barely caught what Shilaze was asking him.  
He looked at her, her fur was stained with crimson, and hackles were raised. He walked over to her, and stopped just short of her. He wanted to...but no. He couldn't.  
"I... Um there is something I have to do. I forgot to get...the others are at the food place...must follow...I'll find you guys later ok?" all the while Toboe never took one eye off the white wolf, which seemed to be struggling at this point. He glanced at Kain and Shilaze. "I'll be right back."  
With that, the young wolf sped up and over a hill. Maybe he could find some water for the obviously exhausted wolf. Or some food? He wanted to help, wanted to do something. He felt tied to the stranger, as if him dying would mean the end of something great. He didn't know how he'd get close though...because if this stranger was threatened, Toboe knew he'd never have a chance in hell of survival.

Kiba eventually carried himself away from the others, and away from the human littered sidewalk, into eerie seclusion of an industrial street. Oppressive towers of mechanical wonder loomed over him, and he felt an ache in his chest for his lost home where wilderness once thrived and the Lunar Flowers flourished. Now he was following an instinct that prodded at him under his skin. Not a real scent, but more like a memory of the fragrance. The flower called to him in his sleep, and tugged at him in his waking hours, and on nights when the moon was full he could almost feel its glow when he closed his eyes. And for a few moments, surrounded by other wolves -- more importantly, that one pup -- he felt the lure of the Lunar Flower stronger. More urgent.  
Settling down under the crook of two unfinished buildings, Kiba groomed and cared for his wounds. The wind blew over his coat, carrying the paralyzing scent of human technology. The bird he'd killed had done little more than make him realize how long it'd been since he'd eaten, and the water that collected in puddles in the street reeked so of oil and urine that Kiba hadn't dared approach it. He licked his muzzle reflexively, resting his head on his massive paws. If he rested for an hour, perhaps he could clear another hundred miles or so before the morning.

Shilaze gave a sigh as she relaxed for the most part then looked to Kain "Thanks for the help... Head on back to the others... I'll catch up later..." She looked in the direction Toboe ran off in _Someone needs to watch out for him... He might get hurt running off like that, especially if he can't fight... _she thought as she ran after him keeping enough distance between them her wouldn't feel that he was being chased but close enough that Shilaze could easily protect him. She ran though a puddle and stopped as she saw her reflection "I look like a monster..." she said quietly before she rinsed off the blood. Her wound had stopped bleeding but still throbbed with pain. Ingoing it to the best she could she ran on after Toboe wondering what he was up to.

Toboe headed down over a small slope to a place where an old leaky faucet sat, silently dripping fresh as anyone could hope for. Toboe glanced around for a carrier of some sort, and settled on a tightly woven basket that lay just beyond a rock. It wasn't the greatest in the world, but it would do for now. The stranger was not too far off. He waited patiently while the basket filled; its contents containing what Toboe hoped would be assistance for one in need. After what seemed like a long time, the basket was finally filled to Toboe's desire, and he carefully picked up the dangerously loose handle and headed in the direction of the scent.  
When he found the white wolf nestled between two buildings, his heart skipped against his chest, this creature looked...but a slight stir in muscles told Toboe he was wrong. He gently, ever so slightly padded softly forward, trying not to disturb the stranger who really needed the rest he was taking. When he was no more than twenty paces away, the handle to the basket began to tear, and Toboe instinctively dropped the basket down, splashing some of his hard earned water into the thirsty ground. With horror, Toboe immediately took off around the corner, paws skidding of the dry dirt and broken cobblestone hoping he wasn't detected. His heart hammered in his chest as he pressed his back to the wall and closed his eyes tight. _Why cant I do anything right. Oh man, I hope he is too tired to fight_  
The young wolf dared not peer around the corner, for fear of what might meet him on the other side.

The splash of water that hit the ground also hit the white wolf's paw, stirring him from his rest. When the scent of a stranger caught his attention, his first reaction was to spring from sleep with a growl of warning -- no wolf wanted to be caught off guard and on the ground -- but his body wouldn't move as fast as Kiba requested, and the scent was fleeting and faint and held no malice.  
It was then that Kiba caught sight of the offering, placed carefully beside him. Ears perked with a touch of surprise, and he lapped at the water with greedy disregard of who brought it. Once his thirst was quenched, and he could feel his body regain some of its former strength, he scented the air for any signs that he was not alone.  
His breath caught involuntarily as he caught the slightly familiar scent. His body tensed, and his heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears. Standing, his gaze relied on his nose, and eventually he turned his head to the corner where the pup had fled. Too tired to give chase or be opposing, Kiba settled again, his body relaxing and losing all offending language. Kiba wasn't interested in a fight.

Shilaze still following the scent of Toboe stopped for a brief moment at a small pool of clean water that came form a dripping faucet. She lapped up some of the water and walked on after him. She slowed as she cult sight of him pressed up agent the wall trying to hide. She slowly came closer to him and tilted her head to the side "What are you doing out here...? You could get hurt being by yourself..." She stopped as the scent of the other wolf filled her nose. He wasn't to far off _So that's what he's doing... can't say I blame him... _she thought with a smile.

_He is drinking the water!_ Toboe thought happily and could help but to let his tail wag a bit and a smile creep over his face. He was glad his aid was being put to use.  
His smile faded when he saw Shilaze coming. He wanted to yell to her to turn back, but it was too late for that. The stranger turned the corner and settled down. Toboe's first reactions were to run, grab Shilaze and book it; yet, the stranger didn't look like he was in the mood for fighting. _Thank goodness_ Toboe sighed a bit with relief, and after one quick look to Shilaze, spoke:  
"Hi, uh my name is Toboe. You, you looked like you could use some water. I know how hard it can be to find fresh water around here." The young wolf bashfully chuckled and smiled, hoping to tell the stranger he too wasn't looking for a fight. The familiar electric fizz came back, along with that smell. That wonderful smell.  
"Hey your not from around here huh? Can...can I ask your name?"  
he figured he'd at least try, because for some reason, Toboe felt he'd be seeing a lot more of this wolf. And he didn't mind at all.

Shilaze sighed and started to walk off _I can tell when I'm not wanted... besides Toboe would have better luck with the wolf by himself..._

Kiba stared at the younger wolf a moment, somewhat surprised at the initial friendliness. An ear rotated at the sound of the female wolf departing. He glanced back to the timid younger wolf, unintentionally lowering his defenses. There was something about the pup that made him feel at ease.  
"I'm from... far away," he answered quietly. After a moment of hesitation he added, "Kiba. My name is Kiba."  
  
An ear flicked when a cold drop of rain hit it. Reflexively, he shook out his coat to even it out and protect against the cold. He turned to head back to his flimsy shelter of neglected debris, gaze turned to the direction he should have been traveling. The flower's scent dimmed in the rain and its absence left him feeling lost. He rested his head on his massive paws and exhaled deeply. His gaze fell on Toboe, and he shifted to allow the driest part of the shelter free for him. After all, the young wolf had less of a coat than he did.  
"Get out of the rain."

Kain starts to wonder back, when he sees Toboe. Kain thinks to himself "...maybe it's good he doesn't fight. His heart is pure-unlike mine that still weeps for all of my victims. The life of the warrior is a difficult one...a life I hope this young one doesn't follow." He looks up at the sky "How do I do it? How do I cleanse myself from these tortured screams burning in my heart...the only way I can think of-is death."

Kain walked away from what was the battle ground. He saw Toboe talking to that white wolf, he was curious of what they were saying, but Kain figured he would find out soon enough. He went back to where the others were staying. The other wolves smiled as he walked in, and gave a sigh of relief that the battle was over. But Kain sensed something in them. _These wolves are timid. They do not trust me it seems...as if saving their friend wasn't enough for them. _ Kain didn't look like a man to get close to. He had soldier's eyes and such a mysterious voice. "Well...I don't blame you; I wouldn't trust someone like me either." Kain said as he walked outside and sat up against the wall. It began to rain.

A water droplet fell on Shilaze's nose, then anther. "Grate all I needed" she sighed as the light sprinkle turned into a down poor. She headed back to where she had told the others to go getting socked in the process. She was almost there when she thought she heard a howl. She turned towards to sound but couldn't make out anything because of the rain. Shilaze gave a mental shrug and walked on not really minding the rain _at least it's cleaning my fur off... _Her mind drifted back to the white wolf there was something about him that drew her to him _is it because he's wild? No there has to be something more to it then just that... but what? _she was deep in thought as she walked on ignoring the rain.

Shilaze walked on still deep in thought and looking like a drowned rat ran into Kain, literally "Uh sorry about that Kain" She smiled at him as she cursed herself for not watching where she was going. "What are you doing out here in the rain anyway... Come in where it's warm, there is plenty of meat to go around" She said as she stood there waiting for him to enter before she did.

"Thank you for your generosity Shilaze, but I shouldn't intrude for much longer." Kain said. Shilaze looked somewhat disappointed. "I was thinking about continuing my search for a friend of mine, her name is Emi...but I don't even know if she is still alive." Shilaze turned to Kain and nodded slowly "I understand..." she glanced down "Good luck in your search..." she looked back up to meet his eyes "I'll miss you, so will the others.... Goodbye, my friend" Shilaze turned and started to walk inside a single tear running down her cheek though it was hard to tell in the rain.  
Shilaze walked in and shock off the water as the pup ran over to her yipping Meshawa following "It's good to see you to" she told the pup as she ran around happily. Shilaze turned to Meshawa "Kain is going off to look for a friend of his. I don't know if he will be back..." Meshawa nodded "where's Toboe?" Shilaze slowly shock her head "He's with that other wolf... I didn't stick around but I know he's safe so don't worry" She glanced outside Kain was no where in site "Toboe will be back once the rain lets up... I think..." she sighed and watched out the door waiting for the rain to stop.

Kiba... Even the name sounded powerful. No doubt this wolf must have traveled really far. But Toboe wondered why he came here. The town was a miserable place to travel too. Maybe the white wolf was looking for someone? He wanted to ask, but thought maybe it could be saved for later. Kiba looked tired and weary. Toboe felt for him, and the fact that this wolf wasn't looking to pick a fight made Toboe like him even more.  
Shilaze had disappeared. Toboe glanced around quickly and wondered why she left him. Maybe she went off to go look after the others. He told himself he'd go catch up to them later, but for right now, he was frozen to his spot.  
Rain droplets fell from the sky and hit Toboe on the nose, causing him to jump a little. He bashfully tried to shake off the water that was starting to come faster. Toboe missed the sunlight. The rain was always so...droopy. He watched the white wolf go back to his spot, and Kiba told him to get out of the rain.  
Toboe started to turn back, thinking it was best to go find Shilaze, yet something stopped him. "Hey Kiba, I uh, know where this abandoned building is. I stay there since she...well, I have some stashed food there, and it would be a nice shelter. You could stay there until the rain passes. Then you can, uh continue on with your journey? It isn't too far, you could rest there! I'll show you." Toboe wagged his tail eagerly in hopes Kiba would take him up on his offer.

Kiba lifted his head, and perhaps even tilted it a bit, sorting the words out of the young wolf's excited jumble. No one had ever invited him to share their food before. It inspired a sort of tug in his chest, similar to the call of the Lunar Flower, and it brought him to his paws before he had time to refuse. Indeed, he longed for real food, and he didn't much care for the rain or the stink of the construction site. And something about this pup's kindness moved him, and suddenly he had trouble formulating a protest.  
  
"All right," he agreed, "but not for long."  
He took a step forward, and from there his body moved without thought. For a second the white wolf even felt a sort of camaraderie and protectiveness, as if it was perfectly fitting -- necessary, even -- for him to travel along side the young wolf. Kiba couldn't help but feel as if something important was being put together, piece by piece, starting with that one initial step.  
His ears perked at the sudden jingle that followed the younger wolf's movements. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the gleam of silver attached to Toboe's paw. Odd trinket to find, even on a street wolf. Kiba shook his head clear of the sound, instead studying the wolf himself.  
_Good coat. Skinny, but not underfed. He hasn't been on his own for very long._  
"That others," he said finally, he turning his gaze ahead as he followed at Toboe's side. "The female, and an older male -- are you all a part of a pack?"

Toboe felt a great gentleness coming from Kiba. He may be wild and fierce, but he was also not without a soul. His agreement to come with Toboe made the young wolf feel for the first time in his short life that he was important to something. He may have lost his caregiver, but he'd help this one the best he could. He felt a duty almost; a duty to stay close, as if leaving now would upset the balance of the universe. Even the rain seemed to tell him it was his place.  
He and Kiba began the short walk to this haven from the wet earth and sky. He noticed the gaze of the white wolf fall over him, as if trying to size him up a bit. He also noticed Kiba looking at the bracelet, and he wondered if the jingling annoyed him. When Kiba spoke, his thoughts dissolved and his whole being sat ready to absorb the words the white wolf spoke.  
A pack? Toboe hadn't thought about being part of a pack. Since he had been alone for so long, he had kind of given up on the idea of others around him.  
"No...No I just met them. I kinda came by them accidentally. Kinda like you too." Toboe chuckled a bit and continued. "I was raised by a human, well, until she died." A sadness came into Toboe's voice, one that hinted too many tears shed. He coughed a little. "I have been on my own for a little bit now. I am actually happy to see others around like me. I almost thought I was the only one left." He sighed heavily as he reached the mouth of the door. He went inside and uncovered his stash of salted meats and scraps he had collected over the past few days.  
"I know it isn't as good as fresh meat, but you're welcome to it." He smiled wide and settled down, letting the dry air of the shack warm him up. He did want the rain to stop eventually, but he hoped it lasted a little longer.

Kiba was a bit surprised. A pet wolf? He'd never heard of such a thing, and it was a sad reminder of how few wolves were actually still wild. In all his travels, he'd met only a few deteriorating wild wolves, struggling to survive in what the humans left of the wilderness. The street wolves had made the choice to grovel in submission, living as stray dogs under the feet of humanity. They'd already forgotten what it meant to run free under the full moon. But his wolf pride ached for this pup, who probably wasn't aware of the freedom he'd already been denied. That he might still be able to reclaim. A part of Kiba wanted to show him.  
In silence, the white wolf tore into a shred of the offered food. Once he got past the foreign taste of salt, his stomach welcomed it, and he ate as much as he dared take from the younger wolf. When he was finished, he settled down, secretly grateful for the dry warmth of the shelter.  
"And now that you're on your own?" he inquired, listening to the rain fall. "Will you stay in this city?"

Toboe watched with great intent as Kiba ate. Toboe could only guess when this wild wolf's last meal was. He felt a twinge of sadness. He wondered if this wolf had a family he was looking for? Or maybe he was alone, like Toboe. He didn't think it was proper to ask. But...maybe he could?  
Toboe had never really thought about it. The city never sat well with the young wolf. His spirit seemed to yearn for something more, a voice inside him kept telling him to run. But he had no idea where to go, so he just stayed put.  
"I...I don't know. I guess, I haven't really thought about leaving. Mostly because I don't know where to go. This voice inside me tells me I shouldn't stay here though...What does it mean?" He looked off out the old window and up at the rain clouds that had started to disperse. Soon this wolf would leave him, and he grew sad at the thought of being alone again. But Kiba obviously was still traveling to parts unknown, and wouldn't want some loner pup at his side. This city wasn't meant for a wild wolf. But then again, it wasn't meant for any wolves at all.

"It means you are a wolf," Kiba quietly replied, closing his eyes. "Not a dog."  
The rain fell heavier on the roof of the shelter, almost soothingly. Kiba felt relaxed for the first time since he'd departed on his measureless journey. Comforted, even. It was almost reminiscent of younger days, among the wild Lunar Flowers and his pack. Dead, all of it now. Was this what it was like to be among comrades?  
"I'm following a scent that only wolves who have not forgotten their pride can smell. It will lead me to a place I need to be."  
He didn't understand what made him open up to the child. Perhaps it was the sensation of a full stomach, or the comfortable warmth of the shelter. Or, perhaps, it was because Kiba recognized something familiar in the young wolf -- the sudden and tragic reality of loss, the sting of loneliness and an overwhelming longing to belong. The white wolf could almost see the past in this pup.

Toboe tilted his head a bit, as if to help himself think clearer about that remark. He found it as a compliment that Kiba saw him as a wolf, and not a street dog. Toboe knew he most certainly was no dog. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the idea, but he came to realize that, if people knew he had been raised by a human, they would assume he was her pet or something. But it was not like that, not at all.  
He watched Kiba settle down. It made Toboe aware of his own sleepiness. But sleep could be saved for later. It wasn't everyday he got to actually sit and talk with another wolf, especially not one as interesting as this one.  
Kiba spoke about following a scent. Toboe wondered what kind of scent. It had to be a pretty uncommon one if he traveled for so long following it. And those with Pride could only smell it. With a bit of anxiety, Toboe began to discreetly sniff the air, hoping to catch some kind of different smell in the air, but all he got was the same musty rotten smell mixed with that soft and sweet smell that sometimes drifted out of nowhere. He noticed too when Kiba was around, he could smell it stronger. Odd...  
  
"I'm going to Rakuen." Kiba said quietly  
  
"Rakuen" Toboe whispered. The word brought a shiver down his spine. Paradise, what was that? where was that? Whatever it was, it must be worthy of days and days of travel. It struck a chord with the young wolf, and he didn't know why. So many questions, yet one stood out even above the others.  
"What is the scent your following? All I get around here is the smell of trash and humans. But, sometimes, on a sunny day I smell a light, sweet smell. It sure is nice. But it's always so faint. I have to go stand on this one hill sometimes just to pick it up better." Toboe idly mentioned. It was his favorite spot to go, it made him feel free and easy. It was the only spot of light in his world of grey.

Trent stared down at the paperwork. All the figures were starting to look the same to him...and the fact that he didn't know the whole problem they fit into made it so much harder to make sense of anything. But he was contractually obligated to finish this experiment, record the data, and report to his bosses without asking questions.  
Sometimes he asked himself if the pay was worth the headaches and confusion that his work caused. And he was half-sure that once his work was received it was altered beyond recognition by the people who actually knew the whole story behind the project.  
_Flowers. How can flowers be so important that they weren't this sort of security?_  
He knew of the rumors. They were growing a girl in there, or they had stolen her. Some sort of ancient alchemy was involved. But he wasn't able to piece together what it had to do with flowers. Where did plant and human meet, anyway?  
Sighing, Trent ran a hand through his brown hair. It wasn't in a scientist's nature to ignore the questions surrounding him. How could they expect him to just keep quiet and not ask these things?  
A quiet squeak broke Trent from his thoughts, and he looked down to find a white and brown rat sitting right smack in the middle of his papers. The man smiled a bit, "I guess your right, Sukuu. Its time to take a rest."  
The rat chattered as the human gathered his coat, picked her up and headed back out to the city.  
_I still can't see the link between the girl they say's in there and what I'm working on. Where do the plants fit into all of this?_

Meshawa glares out at the rain as the pup ran out falling in all the puddles... "Why me?" She asked herself forgetting Shi was behind her. "You... What? Oh the pup?" Mesha glared at her sister... "Yes the pup. I hate playing the baby sitter I miss all the fights that way... its no fare." Shilaze slowly nodded "yes but at least your not shot like me..." she replied dryly as she watched the rain "it's not letting up... and Toboe..." she sighed and pulled off a chunk of the meat hanging in front of her _well it's not deer or fresh but it'll do _she thought as she ate "you know you can have some-" Shilaze started but was cut off by Meshawa "we did.. the rest is yours" Shilaze nodded "oh...ok" she bit off anther chunk when her mind went back to Toboe _He should have been back by now, and he hasn't had anything to eat... _she stood slowly swallowing the meet "I'll be back in a while" Meshawa stood and moved in front of her "Oh no you don't, If your going, I'm going" the pup yipped in agreement "alright..." Shilaze sighed "But where are you going?" Meshawa asked "To find Toboe..." with that she walked out the door into the rain with Meshawa and the pup behind her.

Trent didn't like rain. It was all to...to **wet**. And it forced Sukuu to hide in his jacket pocket, which was normally alright.  
However, as he continued on his trek across the city, she got rather agitated. Squealing and wiggling, the rat quickly popped her head out of his pocket and then back in, pushing her little body as close to her human's as possible.  
Trent stopped and looked down and the little bundle in his pocket. "...What? What's got you so upset, Sukuu?"  
Of course Trent couldn't tell that, even with the rain, the rat had plainly smelled **wolf**. It wasn't the same as the dogs around town; it was somehow worse. Wild and...hungry.  
Sometimes her human smelled similar and yet different. As if something had rubbed off on him. However, now in the rain, even the ever-present flowery scent was nearly washed off.  
The man blinked and looked back to the house as the door opened. _Was it that place? She got upset as I got nearer to it..._

Shilaze walked out not caring if a human saw her as a wolf or not, most assumed she was nothing more then a dog anyway. She shook out her coat fluffing it up before the rain made her look like a drowned rat... again.  
Meshawa come out carrying the pup that was more then protesting in sires of yips. Once they were out and under the roof of the building across the street Shilaze followed slowly and stopped feeling as if she was being watched. She made a motion for the others to go on while she scanned the area looking. Her black tipped ears turned strain for any sound while her tai flicked sending droplets into the air.

Trent was about to turn and go when he caught a glimpse of something. He raised an eyebrow and looked more closely.  
Sukuu squealed in his pocket and started trying to push her body into a tiny ball.  
Trent gave the rat in his pocket a glance then took a step closer to the canine forms.  
_That can't be...Just big dogs.  
...But with all that I've had to look over, you'd think I'd know the difference between a dog and a wolf._  
"No," he whispered to himself. "There's bound to have been interbreeding centuries ago. Still, to find such big dogs in a city like this is rare..."

Shilaze cult sight of the man as the rain let up and turned to go when a strange scent drifted to her. She sniffed the air it was coming form the human, but it smelled so sweet and calming, most humans reached of trash. _Why is this one different..._ she thought. Meshawa wined wanting her sister to come but Shilaze had other ideas "go on... I'll catch up" she said quietly so only Meshawa could hear. Meshawa sighed and ran off following Toboe's scent.  
Once Meshawa was out of site Shilaze walked towards the human. She was curies to why he smelled so different then the others. Her tail waged slightly as she got a good whiff of that sweet smell.

Trent kneeled down as Shilaze came into view. He smiled and patted a knee. "Here, boy. ...Girl? ...Here pup," He announced in a calm voice. Typical human-calling to strange animal voice.  
He tilted his head to the side a bit, looking over Shilaze. She was defiantly bigger than most dogs in the city. Hell, than all dogs he had seen here in the city. And there was something about her that made her seem different from dogs.  
Well, dogs were known to go feral at times, perhaps that was it.  
Under his breath, Trent mumbled to himself, "Wolves are extinct, after all."

Shilaze slowly approached him her head down. She was determent to find out why he had such a wired smell to him let alone why he wasn't that afraid of her. Once she was with in reaching distance of him she sat down and meet his eyes with her golden eyes letting her tail thump the ground. _That smell is coming from him and it smells so... nice _she sighed happily.

Trent held his hand out for the "dog" to sniff at, and then cautiously scratched her muzzle.  
"You're a big one aren't you?" He continued, in the vaguely sing-song voice that humans used to try and keep stray animals calm and close. "And your fur looks rather clean...not just a stray are you?" He smiled, patting the wolf.  
_It would have been so much easier to use something like this. Why did they decide on a human anyway? Hum...damned nobles._  
In Trent's pocket, Sukuu shivered, ears pressed against her head. She was doing her best to stay still and silent; she did **not** like being this close to such a big predator.  
"Do you have someplace to stay, boy?" Trent blinked, looking over the wolf again, and then laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, girl. Do you have someplace to stay, girl? Or would you like me to get you something to eat?"

Shilaze tilted her head in wonder at why the human was talking to her in such a way then remembered something she had been told before _so the elder was right there is such a thing as a good human _She waged her tail at the suggestion of food and timidly licked his hand still not trusting humans completely _Meshawa will be fine after all she's going to find Toboe and I am hungry... _She wanted to ask him why he smelt different but thought it best not to. After all what would a human think if a wolf started talking to them? She slightly laughed to herself.


	3. A Wolf's Story chap:3

**Authors note:** No I still don't own anything Wolf's rain related grumbles but any way... Shilaze, Midnight, Meshawa, Kain, Emi, and Trent are all © their creators and if you steal any of them I will hunt you down and you will not like the end result.

Midnight, as she had been called by humans, opened her eyes _Where am I? _She thought as she looked around the room. A human called Xandous walked into the room where Midnight or Shadow as he liked to called was kept. "Ah good you have awaken" he said with a smile as he bent down looking over the wolf. A female walked in and Xandous didn't look to happy about it "Is that creature alive still?" she asked dryly "yes and don't call her such names" He replied angrily. She snorted "you treat that thing like a human" she said and walked out carrying a clipboard.  
Xandous sighed and smiled to the wolf "don't listen to her she don't know what she's talking about." Midnight stood on shaky legs "Be careful don't push yourself" Midnight sat down eye level with Xandous studding him "well you must be hungry after all what has happened to you. I'll go get you something my love" he stood and left humming happily.  
Midnight sighed she was alone again. The female walked back into the room with a smirk on her face. There was something about that human she didn't like. "You may have everyone else fooled thinking you are just a wolf but I know better. You were once human... though I doubt you remember... that is if you even understand what I'm saying. Oh well to bad" she pulled a gun out of her pocket and aimed it at her. Xandous walked back carrying a plate full of stakes; he dropped the plate with a crash and got wide eyed "What do you think your doing!! Get away form her!" he ran over leaping in front of Midnight as she fired "I didn't care for you much anyway, Now for you" She blinked where once was a wolf now stood a human well not really that either but a six foot wolf standing one its hind legs with hand like paws and humanize anatomy.  
The human held the gun on the creature with shaking hands. Midnight reached for the cage door and ripped it off the hinges growling. The human started to flee but Midnight grabbed her around the neck and flung her into the wall breaking most the bones in her body. With the human dead she reverted back to her more wolf looking form only she was much lager then the average wolf as she was a hybrid dire wolf.  
She ran outside into the rain escaping the building. She ran until she felt she was far enough away and slowed to a walk. She sniffed the air and cult the scent of anther wolf on the air. She started to follow the fait scent hoping to see anther of her kind.

Midnight watched the two forms a safe distance. _The wolf seems to trust the human... But why I thought all wolves hated humans... unless... _she thought as she slowly came into view. She was larger then most wolves her fur as black as night and eyes not the usual color of gold but a deep purple. She slowly approached the human and the wolf tail wagging. _Maybe they'll like me..._

Trent had planned on heading to one of the stands in the area, probably to get the wolf a hotdog or something similar. He patted his pocket, murmuring to the rat that he wouldn't allow anything to eat her.  
However, his trek to the food stands was cut short as he glanced back over his shoulder to see if the "dog" was following. As he did so, he noticed another canine. A large, black canine. Trent gasped, stopping in place. He just started at the newcomer for a moment.  
_That looks just like..._  
  
flashback  
Trent stood in front of the containment unit. Inside a large black canine rested. He shook his head.  
"This is **not** what I had envisioned. I did **not** want a weapon. I wanted a wolf, pure and simple. And it was an **insane fantasy** to begin with. Why did you have to create such a creature?"  
"My dear sir," An older scientist behind him spoke up. "This is what the nobles have decreed. Can you imagine what we can do with this? Not only can we control the flower--"  
"....?" Not that Trent even fully understood the flower he was working on, but the other man continued anyway.  
"--, but now we can have a weapon against the others. Just wait! Soon enough we can mass produce these..."  
"You're insane. Crazy. This isn't a wolf, its some sort of monstrosity. She's just a noble's pet. I want nothing to do with this."  
"I'm afraid you're contractually obligated to finish up the project, Dr. Carver."  
end flashback  
  
Shaking his head, and returning himself to the present, Trent turned his gaze from the black wolf to the other one, then back to Midnight.  
_It's not possible. They would have kept her under high security. Unless that idiot..._  
Swallowing his fear--for Trent **was** afraid now--he turned to the black wolf. "...Midnight?"

Shilaze cult sight of the other wolf, a large wolf. _I really don't want to fight... right, back to the others... fast... _she was sorry she had to leave the nice smelling human but when push came to shove she was in no condition to fight. She took one last glance at the human then turned following the scent of Meshawa.

Midnight questioned the other wolf's departure but didn't worry about it.  
_"...Midnight?"_  
"He remembers me" she mumbled quietly as her tail wagged. She slowly approached him as the scent of fear filled the air. She stopped "I don't want to hurt you... please don't be scared" she said gently not knowing if he could understand her or not. "Please..." her eyes began to fill with tears already since she had awaken her life had been threatened, she had witnessed the death of the one human there who seemed to like her, and she had to kill to save herself. And she liked no part of the killing idea.  
She waged her tail slowly _This human he seems so familiar, as if I have seen him before... but where?_

Trent raised an eyebrow as the smaller wolf ran off, but soon returned his attention to the larger one. He jerked backwards in surprise as she spoke.  
_I suppose...it's not too surprising. But how did they manage to allow for it?_  
Taking a deep breath, the man kneeled down again and offered a hand to the black wolf. The other hand he rested on the pocket containing Sukuu, just in case...  
"It's alright," He lied. His scent would say he was still frightened, but at least he was dealing with it instead of running. "You just startled me. You are Midnight correct? I didn't realize you were free..."  
_Perhaps their weapon backfired on them. But if that is the case...can I trust her myself?  
Was it her that scared the dog off? It would make sense that a larger predator would frighten an animal--Poor Sukuu--but perhaps her scent itself is unnatural..?_

Midnight approached the man slowly. He was still scared she could smell it, then again who could blame him, she had no idea what she looked like.   
She tilted her head purple eyes staring at him "You can understand me...? And yes, Midnight is what they called me." She looked down remembering how she got out of the cage she was halt in and nodded slowly "Yes I am free but not by an act of kindness... I was forced to flee for my life... A woman... she wanted to kill me!" she said tears spilling out of her eyes. She quickly recomposed her self and looked back up to the man "Do I know you... For you seem to know me." She wised she could remember anything. The last thing she remembered was wakening up in a cage and nothing else before that.

Trent looked over Midnight, fear slowly ebbing away. _She can cry. I suppose it's a side effect left over from what she was. _He frowned as she spoke of how she had escaped, as he knew that at least some people must have been killed in the process. "Yes, I know you. Or I know of you at least. I know where you came from. "I doubt you know me, however. You can call me Trent." He smiled a bit, gently stroking the wolf's head. "You'll want to get out of town quickly. They're bound to have people looking for you. Do you think you can hunt?"  
Sukuu peeked her head out of her human's pocket. This predator smelled different; familiar. Sometimes a scent identical to hers had rubbed of onto her human. She squeaked questioningly, peering at the blur where the predator's scent came from.

Midnight blinked Trent, that name sounded vaguely familiar, somehow. She looked up to him slightly confused "Hunt... as in Kill something...? I'd rather starve then kill... I only fight... if I have to... but I don't like it..." She blinked and looked around "People... looking for me... why? Why can't I just stay with you... you seem nice..." She wagged her tail and gave the best puppy eyes she could manage.

Trent smiled at Midnight. "You're a carnivore now. You need to eat meat to survive. I suppose you could survive on scraps and trash for awhile, but..."  
  
_"People... looking for me... why? Why can't I just stay with you... you seem nice..."_  
  
"No, you do need to leave town. There are people who will be very upset at your escape, and they'll be looking to bring you back to the labs." He reached around to scratch the wolf behind the ear. "Technically, I should be bringing you back myself, but I'm not going to. I'm not happy with what they've done to you." He sighed and gave one more scratch to the canine before standing up. "I can help you get out of town, but I'm afraid I can't keep you."

"But...I can't kill... I don't know how to" Midnight stammered "and I don't want to be alone again... Please let me stay with you... Please..." she begged but soon stopped "Wait... what they've done to me? What who did to me..? What did they do..?" her eyes flashed as she stood on two legs growing in size and her front paws turned to hands "You know what they did! What was I before?!" she reached out grabbing his shirt in her hands pulling him closer "Tell me!" she growled.

Trent looked thoughtful, trying to decide what to tell the creature before me. As she changed he gasped and backpedaled, but did not get far before she grabbed him.  
Sukuu squealed in fear and jumped from her human's pocket, scurrying to the nearest hiding place.  
Trent stammered. He knew that Midnight was classified as a weapon but this..."H-human!" He practically shouted. "You were human!"

Midnight blinked "Human...?" she echoed confused then saw she was almost chocking him "I'm... I'm sorry" she said quietly as she released him "I don't know what came over me..." she looked down noticing she was standing on her hind legs and looked almost human except more wolf then anything. She shocked her head clearing her vision "But why... Why did they do this to me...? Who was I before this happened...? I need to know" She said wanting to know the answers but at the same time fearing the truth.

Trent fell to the ground with an "oof" and sat there, looking up at the wolf-like creature before him. He remained tense, but was afraid that if he got up she would move again. With a creature like Midnight, he hypotisised, one could not be too careful; she may attack at any moment. For now, it seemed best to give her the infomration she requested. Well, most of it, atleast...  
  
_"But why... Why did they do this to me...? Who was I before this happened...? I need to know."_  
  
"Because they wanted a weapon for a noble's pet. Because mistakes were made and someone didn't watch his mouth when he made a fantasied statement. And...something to do with a flower," Trent shook his head. He still hadn't managed to figure out everything with the flower.  
"And I'm afraid I don't know who you were before this happened. I don't know if you were a willing volenter or if they went out and captured a vagrant. All I know is that you were human before they changed you. Judging by your new appearance and the abilitys you have, I would assume that not only sceience, but alchemy long thought lost was used in your creation."

"Flower... Pet... Alchemy?" Midnight echoed as she stared at him almost in a trance "I am no ones pet..." she growled "Do you have any idea of what I went through?!" she demanded. She didn't want to scare the man and he was more then frightened the way it was but she needed to know things why was she like this why couldn't she remember her past and why.. most of all... was she a monster?  
She blinked and tried to smile though it seemed more of a snarl "I'm sorry... I do not mean to frighten you or to harm you... like I said before I wish not to fight or kill... anything... Forgive me" she averted her gaze to down the street. The scent of humans was coming from that direction being carried by what little breeze was in the city. "Pleas hurry before they get here" she said as she turned her attention back to Trent.

Trent remained silent as the wolf-creature demanded to know more about her past. Indeed he **did** know what she had been through--granted, he had no idea how painful it might have been--but he was not about to tell her that. If she found out that he was partualy repsonsable, Trent feared his life would end here.  
He blinked as Midnight told him to get lost, "What?" He shook his head, "You should be leaving. I can handle them."  
  
Sukuu, meanwhile, peeked her head out of her hiding place. Her human smelled much less afraid, but the black blur of the predator was still much bigger than it had been before.  
She squeaked questioningly, essentally asking herself if it was safe, and then darted from her hiding place towards her human.

Midnight smirked "you handle them? With what? You don't appear to have claws or fangs... and I do not see a gun." She heard the faint squeaks of the rat worried about her safety "stay with the human he'll keep you safe" she replied back.  
  
The group of humans came into view and froze at the sight they saw "Is that?" one human asked "Who cares our orders are to kill all wolves and any human who is helping them..." said anther "Bu... but that's Trent he was helping with-" I don't care orders are orders no matter what.. If he is helping that one we have no other choice" A radio went off. "Roger that, Ok men new orders bring back that wolf alive, and kill the human."  
The group quickly fanned out weapons ready "man I hate this" one sighed as the group came closer.  
  
Midnight looked back to Trent _They are going to kill him... but not me? _she thought as she grabbed his wrist "Come on!" she yelled as she pulled him to his feet.

Trent was far from helping Midnight at the moment. He did not even look as if he was helping her. He was--or had been, before he was pulled away--sitting on the floor before her and still looking rather shaken. Odds are the men would have assumed he was attacked, not helping the wolf-creature. Trent was wise enought to keep his voice down once he knew the other humans were in earshot.  
Trent shouted as Midnight pulled him to his feet and started running. Sukuu managed to jump and attach herself to his coat as he was pulled around.  
"H-hey! Let me go!" Trent cried, sounding quite scared and flustered. He appeared to be a good actor, as Midnight's nose could tell he was not as scared as previously.  
_I have to be careful...I can neither enrage her nor let them think I have any desire to help her.._  
  
The security team readied their weapons, communications moving rapidly from one to another to someone far off via radio.  
"It has Dr. Carver!"  
"Stop it, but leave it alive."  
"What about the doctor?"  
"He's not stupid or insane enought to help something like that! Perhaps she remembers some of what he's done to her."  
"Leave him alive, we'll take him in for questioning."  
"Seal off the area! Backup will be here in 10."  
"Its getting away!"  
"Then **fire**, damnit!!"  
  
Trent's mind was awhirrl. Things were happening too fast. He would have been fine with helping Midnight get out of town, but now he had been spotted with her. And there seemed to be some miscommunication as to weither he was helping her or had been attacked. His credibility would be shot after this.  
And...she was taking him away. He didn't have the strenght to pull free, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the team from the lab caught her. They would have the whole city under survalince it minutes if she got away.  
  
The team, armed with tranqualizer guns--high dosage tranq guns, mind you. They were not taking chances--fired at Midnight as she tried to dart away.

Midnight pulled Trent behind her fearing for his life as well as hers. _Who knows what they want me for... and I don't think I want to know _  
She heard on human yell fire as tranq darts flew through the air. She dogged them easily as she ducked around a corner running down the street twisting and turning doing her best to loose the humans.  
A dart finally hit her in the side she wrenched at the sharp pain and knocked it off and ran on growling slower with each steep. "I'm... sorry..." she said weekly as she released Trent's wrist. She took a few more wobbly steeps before following face first to the ground. Foot steeps were heard around her as she and Trent were surrounded "Alright men bring them in" she looked up to the source of the voice and tried to make out who it was but he vision was slowly growing black as her eyes slid shut.

Toboe listened with rapt attention as Kiba described the scent. _Lunar flower_ even the name of smell was lovely. Hearing about how certain wolves could smell it made Toboe feel a sort of pride in himself and his species. A pride he hadn't really taken a hold of in his young span of time. The humans had always treated wolves as if they were garbage, something to be spat upon and killed for nothing. It had always angered Toboe because he knew deep down inside that wolves were a special kind. Otherwise, why would the humans fear them?  
  
_The last Lunar Flower is blooming, and it will lead me to Rakuen. That is all I know."_  
  
Toboe jittered with excitement. _The last one is blooming..._ he repeated in his head. Maybe this was why he felt different these past few days? It was the feeling of adventure and mystery. But Kiba would be the one to experience it, not Toboe...  
  
_"I believe you could Rakuen. Come with me, Toboe."_  
  
Did he just hear Kiba ask him to join? Surely he was imagining it, but the eyes of Kiba told Toboe he was serious. Toboe nearly leapt in the air for joy at the invitation. His eyes lit up with youth and hope as he spoke his answer. "Ok!" simple, yet efficient.

Meshawa continued on her way towards Toboe with the pup that now truly looked like a drowned rat it was so small. She walked up next to Toboe put the pup down and shook off her coat. "I think that's going to keep up for the rest of the day." She told him as the pup bounced up trying to play with him. "Shi will be here soon cheer up house pet."

Meshawa entered the shack, nearly causing Toboe to jump right out of his skin. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts of adventure and Paradise, he hadn't noticed her arrival. She had the pup with her, which jumped around Toboe, causing him to giggle a little.  
  
_"Shi will be here soon cheer up house pet."_  
  
Toboe crinkled his nose at the name house pet. He would have said more on the subject, but the rain had begun lightened up, and the memory of his path ahead made him think about Shilaze. He had only known her a little while, but there was something about her, something special that made Toboe sad about leaving for the first time. He looked at Meshawa and the pup now drying, and then to an eager-to-move-out Kiba.  
"Actually...I have to go. Kiba and I, well, we are going to search for...well I'll probably be gone before she gets back here. Could you tell her Thank you. And that I...um never mind. Just thank you."

Shilaze ran following Meshawa's scent ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She had to find them. Her mind raced as the rain let up bringing out the stronger scents of wet wolf. She was about to give up when she thought she cult sight of Toboe... with the white wolf. She froze in her tracks and glanced around finding Meshawa. _They're safe... that's good... _She quickly waked over towards Toboe tail wagging but noticed he seemed to be walking away. "Toboe...?" She called trying to get his attention "Toboe... come on I found something I think you might like... and it smells so nice... like a flower... only I don't think I ever smelt one like this but is sure smells nice." She said in a grin hoping she made some sense in her rambling.

Toboe kept his head bowed as he thought about Shilaze. She was the first wolf Toboe immediately felt attached to. Being left alone without others makes one hold on to the first thing that resembles a friend. But that was ancient history now to Toboe. His future lay in front of him in the form of a white wolf. He began his decent down the hill with Kiba, when he caught a familiar scent. She was coming closer.  
  
Shilaze called out his name, and Toboe thought maybe if he didn't look up, she wouldn't see him. But she came closer and began to speak to her, He couldn't look into her eyes, or else he wouldn't be able to leave.  
_"Toboe...?" Shilaze called trying to get his attention "Toboe... come on I found something I think you might like... and it smells so nice... like a flower... only I don't think I ever smelt one like this but is sure smells nice."_  
So she could smell the lunar flower too? Toboe looked up at her and smiled. Maybe...maybe she could come along too? But that was up to Kiba. He wasn't officially Toboe's leader, but in a way now, Toboe felt he should be treated as such. "Oh yeah?" he said half-heartedly, "I think I know what you mean. I can smell it too. It's called a Lunar flower." He dared not say anymore, he didn't want to give away too much, give away what might have been told to him in privacy. He looked to Kiba who had stopped. He turned to Shilaze, "Hey, I um...I gotta go. I am...on an adventure of sorts."  
He wanted her to join them, to come along too, but what about her pack? and her life here in the city. It may have been crappy, but it was still her life, and maybe she was content? He fidgeted a bit, trying to think of words to say to her.

Shilaze blinked "Lunar flower... so it is a flower... and you can smell it too... that's grate but wait an adventure... and I'm not invited...?" she said with the hint of amusement in her voice. _This could be the chance I was looking for... To finally leave this reached city and go back to the wild... home... _she smiled to her self and looked over to Meshawa who seemed to be lost by her rambling Shilaze sighed "I'll explain latter" she told Meshawa who nodded while still keeping an eye on the pup who was running around cashing it's tail. Shilaze turned her attention back to Toboe and the other wolf "so... well... can I come? Please?" she asked hoping that they would agree for a part of her never wanted to leave Toboe or that other wolf, but at the same time she couldn't leave her sister behind.

"A flower smell... that smells like nothing you have never smelt before... yeah I remember smelling something like that when I was trying to find you... it was over by this building... That must be where it is..." Meshawa said thinking out loud. She walked over to Kiba speaking only loud enough for him to hear even the pup at her feet was oblivious to what she said. "You going to paradise aren't you? Take Short snout at least she deserves to go. Don't worry about me I'll probably follow slower with the pup and all. I'm not leaving her behind I almost had to leave my sister behind I'm not going to put Stuca through that too."

Kiba's ears perked, hearing the two speak of the Lunar Flower. Perhaps his search was finally nearing an end? Could the flower of the moon really be found growing in this filth? "Show me," he urged, stepping to Toboe's side. "Where did the smell come from?"  
In his hopefulness, Kiba ignored Shilaze's pleas to accompany them. Really, inviting the pup along was a stretch for the lone wolf -- traveling with street wolves was a bit more than he expected. If the flower was growing around here, he needed to find it quickly, not stand around discussing travel plans. When the other wolf approached him, he was a bit surprised to hear her ask for permission to make the journey. Kiba shook his head, forging past the new wolf.  
"I'm not _taking_ anyone anywhere," Kiba replied, glancing over his shoulder at Toboe. "He chose to be a wolf, and not a dog, on his own."

All this talk of Lunar flowers seemed to make Kiba antsy. He really really wanted to find this flower and fast. But with a dream like paradise to fuel your efforts, Toboe could understand it.  
Shilaze and Meshawa stood there, Shilaze begging Kiba with her eyes to join them. The white wolf looked at the female intently, and spoke his reply.  
  
_"I'm not taking anyone anywhere," he replied, glancing over his shoulder at Toboe. "He chose to be a wolf, and not a dog, on his own."_  
  
Toboe knew what this meant. He knew what lay before him now. He stepped closer to Shilaze. "I-I am sorry, but I have to show him something. We have to go. But," he smiled warmly to her," We'll probably see eachother again right?" He had no clue as to if this was true, but he had hope. There was always room for hope. He turned and looked to Kiba. "Its this way, the hill overlookes two old buildings."  
He began to lead Kiba to the place where the flower's scent was strong. He wanted to look back at Shilaze, but he just couldn't bring himself to. _Thanks Shilaze and the others, I'll never forget you_

Shilaze stood there staring, tears stinging her eyes, at the two Meshawa beside her "No... I'm not loosing my chance to be rid of this city..." she said quietly more to her self then to them. _Guess I have to prove I am a wolf then... Then so be it _she thought rashly as she ran towards them. Meshawa pleaded for her to stop and gave chase to her sister leaving the pup behind. "Shi stop you'll get killed" Meshawa yelled as she ran after her. Shilaze snorted "I don't care... And I am no Dog!" she yelled as she lunged in fount of the two snarling with hackled raised growling at the larger on not wanting to scare Toboe more then what he already seemed. _Taking on an anther wolf was never a smart thing, but taking on one so large is a death wish... I have to be crazy _  
Meshawa stopped behind the two staring at her sister "she's lost it.." she said under her breath as she waited to see what the others reactions would be and hoped it wouldn't be what she feared most.

Kain departed to the outskirts of town to look for his longtime friend, Emi.  
"I long to see you Emi, I have been searching for so long. But why? Why do all of a sudden I sense you, stronger then ever. I hope I find you. You can meet Shilaze, and Toboe and everyone. I just hope you're still alive...you were always a good friend, the only one I could trust..."  
Kain thought of the others as well. He remembered Toboe's innocence, which he has never seen in another wolf, and that white wolf, Kiba- he was one of a kind. A wild wolf like Kain himself. He remembered Shilaze as well, "She was so beautiful, and she was so good to me...I am not accustomed to being cared for." Emi was the only other person left in his life, but maybe those wolves will be a part of it too.  
Kain began to run faster and faster, as he picked up his friend's scent.

Emi walked through the forest, a twig snapped in the distance and she looked up. Food? Humans? She thought to herself. She kept walking dry leaves breaking beneath her feet. Another twig snap, Again she looked up and sniffed the air. She kept walking, SNAP a pain shout through Emi's leg and she whined and groaned, she looked down at her leg, "A bear trap?" She panicked and whined some more.

As Kain reached the forest, he heard a howl not too far away. "That's her!" Kain shouted. He ran to where he heard the howl, and saw a familiar wolf caught in a bear trap.  
"Emi!" Kain yelled in a concerned howl. She looked at him in surprise, and whimpered. "I'll get you out." Kain said as he pried open the trap and got her on one foot with her arm around his shoulder. "...I missed you so much." Kain said as he felt a tear in his eye.

Emi looked up at Kain with eager eyes. He latched his teeth around the trap and tugged it off of Emi's foot, she howled in pain.

The tarp weekend and snapped open and Emi limped away fast. "Kain!" she ran up to him and sniffed him, remembering his pleasant scent and began to nuzzle against him.

"Emi! I'm glad you're ok. I've been looking for so long...I heard you were dead, but I still sensed you." Kain said as he nuzzled his head against hers. "I have grave news though; our old pack...was killed years ago." Kain said with his head down. Emi wasn't surprised, but still mourned her old friends. "Now let's rest up a bit, and then we'll go find Toboe and the others."

Emi looked at Kain confused, "The pack? Toboe... others?" "What happened, who's Toboe?" Emi demanded, Kain look at Emi with sympathy, she was scared he took a step toward her, "Rest and I'll explain everything in the morning." Emi backed away from Kain and shook her head, "I'm fine all go now." She sat up and began to limp back through the forest. "Emi, don't be silly" Emi ignored him and kept walking Kain sighed, "Fine, this way..."


	4. A Wolf's Stroy chap:4

_Authors notes: Here we go again... No I do not own wolf's rain... So anything wolf's rain related is © them... And well Trent, Midnight, Shilaze, Meshawa, and Sukuu is © their creates…If you try to take them I will hunt you down and it will not be pretty… ok that's it so enjoy the story..._

Trent raised an eyebrow as the smaller wolf ran off, but soon returned his attention to the larger one. He jerked backwards in surprise as she spoke.  
_I suppose...it's not too surprising. But how did they manage to allow for it?_  
Taking a deep breath, the man kneeled down again and offered a hand to the black wolf. The other hand he rested on the pocket containing Sukuu, just in case...  
"It's alright," He lied. His scent would say he was still frightened, but at least he was dealing with it instead of running. "You just startled me. You are Midnight correct? I didn't realize you were free..."  
_Perhaps their weapon backfired on them. But if that is the case...can I trust her myself?  
Was it her that scared the dog off? It would make sense that a larger predator would frighten an animal--Poor Sukuu--but perhaps her scent itself is unnatural..?_

Midnight approached the man slowly. He was still scared she could smell it, then again who could blame him, she had no idea what she looked like.  
She tilted her head purple eyes staring at him "You can understand me...? And yes, Midnight is what they called me." She looked down remembering how she got out of the cage she was halt in and nodded slowly "Yes I am free but not by an act of kindness... I was forced to flee for my life... A woman... she wanted to kill me!" she said tears spilling out of her eyes. She quickly recomposed her self and looked back up to the man "Do I know you... For you seem to know me." She wised she could remember anything. The last thing she remembered was wakening up in a cage and nothing else before that.

Trent looked over Midnight, fear slowly ebbing away.  
_She can cry. I suppose its a side effect left over from what she was._  
He frowned as she spoke of how she had escaped, as he knew that at least some people must have been killed in the process. "Yes, I know you. Or I know of you at least. I know where you came from.  
"I doubt you know me, however. You can call me Trent." He smiled a bit, gently stroking the wolf's head.  
"You'll want to get out of town quickly. They're bound to have people looking for you. Do you think you can hunt?"

Sukuu peeked her head out of her human's pocket. This predator smelled different; familiar. Sometimes a scent identical to hers had rubbed of onto her human. She squeaked questioningly, peering at the blur where the predator's scent came from.

Midnight blinked Trent, that name sounded vaguely familiar, somehow. She looked up to him slightly confused "Hunt... as in Kill something...? I'd rather starve then kill... I only fight... if I have to... but I don't like it..." She blinked and looked around "People... looking for me... why? Why can't I just stay with you... you seem nice..." She wagged her tail and gave the best puppy eyes she could manage.

Trent smiled at Midnight. "You're a carnivore now. You need to eat meat to survive. I suppose you could survive on scraps and trash for awhile, but..."

_"People... looking for me... why? Why can't I just stay with you... you seem nice..."_

"No, you do need to leave town. There are people who will be very upset at your escape, and they'll be looking to bring you back to the labs."  
Trent reached around to scratch the wolf behind the ear. "Technically, I should be bringing you back myself, but I'm not going to. I'm not happy with what they've done to you." He sighed and gave one more scratch to the canine before standing up.  
"I can help you get out of town, but I'm afraid I can't keep you."

"But...I can't kill... I don't know how to" Midnight stammered "and I don't want to be alone again... Please let me stay with you... Please..." she begged but soon stopped "Wait... what they've done to me? What who did to me..? What did they do..?" her eyes flashed as she stood on two legs growing in size and her front paws turned to hands "You know what they did! What was I before?!" she reached out grabbing his shirt in her hands pulling him closer "Tell me!" she growled.

Trent looked thoughtful, trying to decide what to tell the creature before me. As she changed he gasped and backpedaled, but did not get far before she grabbed him.  
Sukuu squealed in fear and jumped from her human's pocket, scurrying to the nearest hiding place.  
Trent stammered. He knew that Midnight was classified as a weapon but this..."H-human!" He practically shouted. "You were human!"

Midnight blinked "Human...?" she echoed confused then saw she was almost chocking him "I'm... I'm sorry" she said quietly as she released him "I don't know what came over me..." she looked down noticing she was standing on her hind legs and looked almost human except more wolf then anything. She shocked her head clearing her vision "But why... Why did they do this to me...? Who was I before this happened...? I need to know" She said wanting to know the answers but at the same time fearing the truth.

Trent fell to the ground with an '**oof'** and sat there, looking up at the wolf-like creature before him. He remained tense, but was afraid that if he got up she would move again. With a creature like Midnight, he hypostasized, one could not be too careful; she may attack at any moment. For now, it seemed best to give her the information she requested. Well, most of it, at least...

_"But why... Why did they do this to me...? Who was I before this happened...? I need to know."_

"Because they wanted a weapon for a noble's pet. Because mistakes were made and someone didn't watch his mouth when he made a fantasized statement. And...Something to do with a flower," Trent shook his head. He still hadn't managed to figure out everything with the flower.  
"And I'm afraid I don't know who you were before this happened. I don't know if you were a willing volunteer or if they went out and captured a vagrant. All I know is that you were human before they changed you. Judging by your new appearance and the abilities you have, I would assume that not only science, but alchemy long thought lost was used in your creation."

"Flower... Pet... Alchemy?" Midnight echoed as she stared at him almost in a trance "I am no ones pet..." she growled "Do you have any idea of what I went through?!" she demanded. She didn't want to scare the man and he was more then frightened the way it was but she needed to know things why was she like this why couldn't she remember her past and why.. Most of all... was she a monster?  
She blinked and tried to smile though it seemed more of a snarl "I'm sorry... I do not mean to frighten you or to harm you... like I said before I wish not to fight or kill... anything... Forgive me" she averted her gaze to down the street. The scent of humans was coming from that direction being carried by what little breeze was in the city. "Pleas hurry before they get here" she said as she turned her attention back to Trent.

Trent remained silent as the wolf-creature demanded to know more about her past. Indeed he **did** know what she had been through--granted, he had no idea how painful it might have been--but he was not about to tell her that. If she found out that he was partially responsible, Trent feared his life would end here.  
He blinked as Midnight told him to get lost, "What?" He shook his head, "You should be leaving. I can handle them."

Sukuu, meanwhile, peeked her head out of her hiding place. Her human smelled much less afraid, but the black blur of the predator was still much bigger than it had been before.  
She squeaked questioningly, essentially asking herself if it was safe, and then darted from her hiding place towards her human.

Midnight smirked "you handle them? With what? You don't appear to have claws or fangs... and I do not see a gun." She heard the faint squeaks of the rat worried about her safety "stay with the human he'll keep you safe" she replied back.

The group of humans came into view and froze at the sight they saw "Is that?" one human asked

"Who cares our orders are to kill all wolves and any human who is helping them..." said anther

"Bu... but that's-"

"I don't care orders are orders no matter what.. If he is helping that one we have no other choice" A radio went off. "Roger that, Ok men new orders bring back that wolf alive, and kill the human."  
The group quickly fanned out weapons ready "man I hate this" one sighed as the group came closer.

Midnight looked back to Trent _They are going to kill him... but not me? _she thought as she grabbed his wrist "Come on!" she yelled as she pulled him to his feet.

Trent was far from helping Midnight at the moment. He did not even look as if he was helping her. He was--or had been, before he was pulled away--sitting on the floor before her and still looking rather shaken. Odds are the men would have assumed he was attacked, not helping the wolf-creature. Trent was wise enough to keep his voice down once he knew the other humans were in earshot.  
Trent shouted as Midnight pulled him to his feet and started running. Sukuu managed to jump and attach herself to his coat as he was pulled around.  
"H-hey! Let me go!" Trent cried, sounding quite scared and flustered. He appeared to be a good actor, as Midnight's nose could tell he was not as scared as previously.  
_I have to be careful...I can neither enrage her nor let them think I have any desire to help her..._

The security team readied their weapons, communications moving rapidly from one to another to someone far off via radio.  
"It has Dr. Carver!"  
"Stop it, but leave it alive."  
"What about the doctor?"  
"He's not stupid or insane enough to help something like that! Perhaps she remembers some of what he's done to her."  
"Leave him alive, we'll take him in for questioning."  
"Seal off the area! Backup will be here in 10."  
"Its getting away!"  
"Then **fire**, damnit!!"

Trent's mind was awhirl. Things were happening too fast. He would have been fine with helping Midnight get out of town, but now he had been spotted with her. And there seemed to be some miscommunication as to wither he was helping her or had been attacked. His credibility would be shot after this.  
And...she was taking him away. He didn't have the strength to pull free, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the team from the lab caught her. They would have the whole city under surveillance it minutes if she got away.

The team, armed with tranquilizer guns--high dosage tranq guns, mind you. They were not taking chances--fired at Midnight as she tried to dart away.

Midnight pulled Trent behind her fearing for his life as well as hers. _Who knows what they want me for... and I don't think I want to know _  
She heard on human yell fire as tranq darts flew through the air. She dogged them easily as she ducked around a corner running down the street twisting and turning doing her best to loose the humans.  
A dart finally hit her in the side she wrenched at the sharp pain and knocked it off and ran on growling slower with each steep. "I'm... sorry..." she said weekly as she released Trent's wrist. She took a few more wobbly steeps before following face first to the ground. Foot steeps were heard around her as she and Trent were surrounded "Alright men bring them in" she looked up to the source of the voice and tried to make out who it was but he vision was slowly growing black as her eyes slid shut.

Trent pulled his hand free as Midnight began to loose her strength. He stood  
there, holding his wrist and panting. Sukuu remained clutching to Trent's  
coat, all four of her feet dug as tightly as possible into the fabric.  
_She's unconscious...or at least I hope so_  
The scientist looked up at the men approaching the three forms. "Thank god! I  
had no idea what that thing wanted to do to me, but..." He shivered, rubbing  
his wrist again.  
"She seemed to be protecting you, Dr. Carver," The head goon said.  
Trent shook his head, "I wouldn't know why. I'm afraid to think of why.  
She--that thing is unstable." He shivered, trying his best to look shaken and  
frightened. He actually did pretty well; because he **was** scared. Of the  
security team.  
"We need to take you in for questioning, Doctor."  
"What? Yes, yes, of course..." Trent half mumbled, prying the little rat off of  
his coat. "I would need to be screened in case she did anything..." He  
shivered. "Thank god you got here in time! That beast could have easily torn  
me apart. I had no idea she could change like that!"  
"We need to make sure you were not aiding it."  
Trent blinked. Again and again. "A-aiding it?! That thing? You've got to be  
kidding me...I wouldn't aid something like that. I don't even approve of it!"  
"Just come with us, Doctor."  
Trent nodded, and allowed himself to be led off by part of the security team.  
He watched the rest take Midnight off, loading her into a police van.

Trent sat at a small table in an almost bare room. Sukuu sat before him, and  
the young man was currently petting her. Across from the man and rat, sat an  
older man, a member of the lab's security team.  
"Dr. Carver, I hear you found with the experiment."  
"The dire, correct? Yes, she nearly attacked me. It was almost a god-send that  
you found us in time."  
"She was seen shielding you from the darts."  
Trent shook his head. "I have no idea why. It only makes me worry more about  
what it might have wanted to do with me." He shivered, as if imaging horrible  
things.  
"How did you meet the creature?"  
"She showed up...I thought it was a dog at first. Until I noticed her  
eyes...And she spoke!  
"That's amazing," Trent said, eyes somewhat glazing over as he pondered the  
situation. "Absolutely fascinating. I didn't think we had the ability to cause  
such a thing. The adjustments made in her vocal cords, tongue and mouth  
muscles must have been great. To think they were not even noticeable...and she  
was able to speak even before she took the more human form..."  
"Doctor Carver..." The goon had been trying to break into Trent's little speech  
for a few moments now. He was starting to lose his patience.  
"Not to mention what processes must have been involved with allowing her to  
shape shift in the first place. Her mass must remain the same, however her  
muscles and skeletal frame--"  
"Doctor Carver!"  
Trent blinked and looked back to the security man. True, he was very interested  
in this, but he only spoke all of it aloud to stall for time. He dearly hoped  
that it wasn't obvious. "Oh. I'm sorry. Its just so..."  
"Yes, yes, fascinating. That isn't the point, doctor. What did that thing want  
with you?!"  
"Her name is Midnight, yes? That's what I remember." He shook his head, "No,  
sadly I have no idea what she wanted. She seemed to be mentally unstable. One  
moment she was pleading that I tell her were she came from--because I said her  
name, you see. I was shocked to see her and it sort of came out."  
"Doctor..."  
"I'm getting to it, yes. She was unstable. The next thing I knew she had  
changed into that monster--not to say that her normal form is not an  
abomination in itself--but the next thing I knew she had grabbed me and was  
threatening me."  
"Doctor!"

Trent sighed. Stalling didn't seem to be helping much. "She just wandered up  
to me. Truthfully, it was very confusing. I don't know what she wanted, and I  
don't know what would have happened if you people hadn't come. I can only  
assume that she wanted to take me somewhere to keep to herself. Perhaps she  
saw you as competing predators. Its entirely possible."  
The goon frowned, and stood up. "Please remain here Dr. Carver. I will return  
shortly."  
Trent sighed, and returned to petting Sukuu as the goon stepped out of the room.  
He gave a short glance to the two-way mirror in the side wall before looking  
back to the rat. "What do you think, girl? Do you think they'll let us out or  
try to fry me?"  
Sukuu gazed up at her human and chattered. She didn't understand all of this,  
but she didn't like the idea of being taken away from Trent. She would  
probably be returned to the labs and experimented on again.

Shortly, apparently, meant about half an hour by Trent's watch. He was starting  
to get very bored and very, very nervous. Eventually, however, an older  
scientist entered the room. Trent recognized him as a higher-up on the dire  
wolf project.  
"Dr. Carver, we have decided that you can continue you work here. We need all  
the hands we can get if we wish to succeed with this project."  
Trent swallowed, he didn't really like the sound of that.  
"However, you **will** be watched very carefully. Even your apartment will  
be staked out."  
Sighing, Trent stood up. "Fine. As long as you don't execute me. I just want  
to go home now." He scooped Sukuu up, placing her on his shoulder and headed  
out of the building.

Meshawa started in silence at the two but mainly her sister. "Short snout Leave them alone, if they want to go off on their own let them."  
Shilaze blinked letting her muscles relax "But..."  
"I said leave them alone!" she barked as Shilaze cowered slightly and moved back next to Meshawa letting the two pass. She watched Toboe wishing she could stay with him but remembered what he had told her _Maybe he's right... maybe we will see each other again... Someday _she thought with a sigh and turned away looking to Meshawa wondering what they were going to do now.

Meshawa reading he like a book whispered "we follow... I know where they are going as should you"  
Shilaze tilted her head in confusion   
"You remember the stories the elder told about wolves being lead to paradise by the scent of a flower?"  
Shilaze nodded "but I thought they were only stories he told the pups"  
Meshawa shook her head "not quite, see there might be a chance that those stories are true and that flower smell might be the key to finding it."  
Shilaze smiled realizing what her sister meant tail wagging happily "ok then lets go" Shilaze ran off down anther ally heading towards the place she meet the man who smelled faintly of flowers Meshawa behind her.

Toboe watched Shilaze growling and shivered. He didn't like anger. But her's was more of a desperation than anything. She really, really wanted to go. If it was up to Toboe, he'd like it if she came. But this was something important to Kiba. Something that meant the world to him, so it was Toboe's duty to help him out. Meshawa spoke out, calling Shilaze back. He watched her turn and head back to her sister, his eyes brimming with tears. He shook them off, gave a quick howl of goodbye, and began to lead Kiba to the hill.

As they moved through the city ally ways, Toboe felt nervous with all the busy human activity. He wondered if he should put on his guise of humanity? the one thing that allowed him to at least talk to other humans, although that interaction was limited also. He decided it could be saved for later. He sniffed at the air, catching the scent of many different wolves. He looked at Kiba, who was following intently.

"There are so many wolves in this city now. I wonder if it is because of the flower?" He had a feeling they would run into others along the way. He continued to lead to the place. They were close.

In a dark lab, the only light was the green light being generated by the glass orb in the center of the room. It seems everyone had left for the night except for a few lab helpers that appeared to be watching, Baby sitting Cheza. But they seemed not to be doing a very good job. They were asleep, heads laid down on their research papers.

_This one wants to be free..._

She thought. Since after all she is a flower. And Being suspended in green liquid in a glass tank was no place for a flower to grow.

Shilaze lead the way to where she had left the human but stopped when she didn't see him. "He's not here...?" she sniffed the air she could tell at one point he was scared and the scent of that other wolf was heavy in the air as well. She followed his scent back in anther direction.  
She and Meshawa where both in their human guise walking the path the human had walked earlier. The scent lead them to a large building the doors open with the flower smell drifting out into the breeze. She smiled this was the place, she hoped, where they would find that flower. She lead the way into the building Meshawa by her side. Humans looked over the tow but assumed they were nothing more then street urchins.  
Shilaze kept her head down not wanting to make eye contact with any human fearing they might see her for what she truly was.  
Shilaze walked in silence occasionally sniffing the air following the scent of the flower, it was slightly growing stronger. She looked around trying to find its source in this maze of hall ways. They took the one farthest to the right and were immediately stopped by a human with a gun.  
"What are you two doing in here this area is off limits to the public."  
"We... um... I uh... well" Shilaze stammered  
"We are looking for the supply room" Meshawa replied quickly as Shilaze gave her a look as if saying 'what are you talking about' Meshawa read this look and glared at her "Remember we are the new cleaners..."  
Shilaze got what she meant and nodded "yeah they never told us where the things to clean with are"  
The human lowered his weapon and smiled "oh I understand I was the same way when I first got here... Follow me ladies" He started walking down the hall way. Shilaze shrugged and followed after him "smooth, real smooth" Meshawa whispered. Shilaze smiled "cleaners... we are looking for a flower not a mop."  
The human turned back to look at the two and motioned them towards a door "The supply closest is on the other side of the building... we'll take a short cut... don't tell anyone though you're not allowed in this part but well for you tow I think I'll let it go after all you are new here.. Just be quiet" He entered a code on the key panel. The door opened a strange green light was illuminating the room. The two entered followed by the human "This is where they are growing some flower... So I'm told at least."  
_Flower... then that means... _Shilaze took a deep breath as the flower scent filled her nose. _it is... _She grab Meshawa's arm and pulled her closer to her "we found it..." She said with a smile.  
The human turned to look at them eye brow raised "what are you-" he never got time to finish that as Meshawa punched him square in the face then hit him over the head knocking him unconscious.  
A few of the other humans in the room appeared to be asleep. Shilaze walked closer to the spear in the center of the room, the green light appeared to be coming form it as was the flower scent. She smiled almost grinning as Meshawa walked next to her both staring into the spear.

"Come on K'Tan no one is aloud in there." A man told his dog who was trying to enter the 'flower room'. K'Tan pulled against his master finally breaking the leash and bursting into the room running straight at the two girls in the room. Meshawa turned swiftly into her wolf form grabbing the dogs throat and holding it down snapping its neck easily then jumped in front of Shi who was still in her human form growling at the man.

Cheza's eyes open, fully alert of their being wolves in the room...she really didn't notice the dead dog, she was as calm as could be. She blinked a few times and raised her head....

_Have they come for this one?_

Cheza thought to herself.....

Shilaze jumped back slight startled "Meshawa! She moved... she's alive!" Meshawa hit Shilaze in the back of the head "of course she is stupid!" Shilaze rubbed the spot where her sister had hit her "Owies... and I didn't know that!"  
Meshawa sighed rolling her eyes as she peered into the spear "Well if this girl is the flower then we need to get her out of this thing"   
Shilaze nodded as she steeped closer to the spear _I don't get it is she a flower or a girl you can't be both can you? _she thought then quickly turned her attention back to the matter at hand "ok no problem" she looked around "umm how do we do that?" Meshawa walked over to what appeared to be a large control panel "One of these buttons might open it up" She hit one nothing happened "are you sure this is a good idea?" Shilaze asked watching her sister.  
Meshawa ignored her and pressed anther button only this one did something.  
A loud alarm sounded throughout the building and outside "Wrong button!" Shilaze yelled over the siren. "but maybe they won't here it" Shilaze said dryly as she ran over next to Meshawa and began pressing random buttons "one of these has to-" the siren stopped as did Shilaze's yelling "Well that takes care of one thing but what about-" She stopped again notching the few other humans in the room were moving. Meshawa noticing this before Shilaze did ran over and knocked them out again.  
Shilaze sighed and pressed yet anther button _come on do something I want you to do _she thought as she looked to the spear only this time it did the green liquid began to drain form the spear. Shilaze grinned as Meshawa ran back over next to her. "Good job short snout" Meshawa said as they both walked down to where the flower was being kept only she was still in the spear.

Midnight was place back into a cage one she could not escape form, so they thought at lest. She laid there dead to the world for the most part but slowly began to awaken.  
"We need to do more tests on it" One of the humans who were watching her said.  
"Yes, it still shows emotions... we can't have that if it is to be a weapon"  
"And how do you say we do that... we've tried everything."  
"How the hell am I to know...?"  
"You're halfway in charge of the project!"  
The two argued for sometime giving Midnight the division she needed and chance to escape.  
Midnight slowly rose to her feet watching the two humans making sure they didn't see her. They didn't. She griped the cages bars in her hands and pulled. They didn't budge _Right, pull harder then... _She pulled again, the bars slowly started to bend and pull free.  
One of the humans finally noticed "Hey you can't do that!"  
"Um... actually she can... and is" replied the other  
"Oh shut up and get the tranq guns!"  
"Roger." he ran off  
Midnight pulled the bars off and stepped through snarling at them as she rose to her full height of 6 feet. The humans back off as one came back carrying the tranq guns. He froze and stared at her. "What the hell" he stammered  
the other held his gun on her hands shacking.  
Midnight roared and charged at them _I don't want to kill you only scare you, but if I have to I will _she thought as knocked the gun out of his hands. The humans the fled to the room over closing and locking the door behind them.  
Midnight didn't care she wasn't heading that way. She turned and ran out of the room. Sirens went off as light flashed. She growled as the noise grew louder. A group of armed men blocked her path. She turned around a corner as they fired missing her. _have to find a way out of here _she thought as she ran humans chasing her.  
Midnight ran for her life, down on all fours, claws scraping the marble floor, and completely lost. A filmier scent came to her _Trent? _She ran towards the source of the scent _Is he safe? Did they let him go? _her mind raced as the scent grew stronger. She had lost the humans for the most part. The scent of fresh air was strong. She ran faster, pushing herself.   
She ran out as a group of unarmed humans scattered making room for her. Once out side she picked up the scent of Trent again and followed it staying in her more wolf looking form sticking to the shadows just in case. It wasn't to long before he came into view and she slowed to a walk following him curies to where he was going.

Sukuu noticed Trent's canine shadow before the man did. She turned around on his shoulder and peered at the blurs beyond her, chattering.  
'Who are you? The same one? Its not safe here...'  
Trent paused, barely past the building's stairway. "What is it girl?"

Before the rat had time to even humor her human with a reply, the sirens went off. For a moment things stood still, then the security started amassing. Those guards stationed outside of the building began to seal it off. Trent turned hastily to the entrance.  
_Midnight or...something else? I would have heard these if they went off when she escaped before! Then that means..._  
"Cheza."  
Breaking into a run, Trent dashed back to the entryway of the large building, scooping his rat up into his hands as he did so. His ID-tag--still pinned to his jacket as it was when he was working--prompted a guard to open a door slightly for him.  
There was just enough time before it closed for a quick form to slip in behind Trent. Not unnoticed, of course, but with all of the excitement going on it would probably be a bit easier to slip away once inside.

Midnight was about to answer the rat when the siren blazed through the air. She growled lowing as it hurt her ears and backed away more into the shadows.  
The human Trent ran by heading back to the building. She followed behind him as he ran into the building _I just got out of here and now I'm going back willingly? _she asked her self as she ran in after him. The scent of wolf was strong in the air as was a strange flower smell. She debated between following the human or the wolf/flower smell and decided that the human would be fine among other humans she was more interested in finding out where that smell was coming form. She ran down a hallway human's paying little or no attention to her.

Cheza Coughed a little as the liquid drained. The two wolves looked for a door or something, there had to be one, if there wasn't how did she get in there!? Just then, one of them found the door on the back. while the other walked in and unhooked the chains binding Cheza to the glass ball.

"This one...thanks , Cough"

Said Cheza. Both of the wolves were a bit shocked, or at lest from what she sensed. Just then some men burst into the room with guns and full combat gear. Shining lasers from their gun sights strait at the two wolves (Who appeared to be human) and Cheza who were inside the glass orb.

Cheza, still a little damp from the green liquid "this one has...Ahh!" Just then she fainted from shock from the fresh air, since, after all, she was in that green stuff for half her life....

Men armed with guns filled the room as Mesha growled lowly and turned to her wolf form jumping at one of the men slamming her powerful jaws around his hand tarring at the flesh and used her paws to kick him back then jumped away as a shot was fired at her. _Huh... to slow._ She jumped at the man tarring his throat out. "Short Snout get out of here!" She growled. "Go find Kiba and Toboe!"

As she ran the scent grew stronger until it lead her into a room filled with humans with guns as well as a wolf and what looked like a girl.  
Two of the humans noticed her slowly turning their guns on her but she quickly put an end to that as she changed to her more humanized form. She grabbed both humans by the head knocking their heads together and letting them fall limply to the floor. She quickly grabbed the guns one in each hand/paw. Her memory of her life before her transformation slowly began to emerge, at least bits and pieces, as she held the guns in her hands.  
The humans one by one slowly turned to face her as she aimed the guns at them growling. _They created me to be a weapon... at least so I've heard... Perhaps I show them what a good one I have become... _she thought evilly as she curled her lips back into a snarl. "Hey! Leave them alone!" She yelled catching the humans off guard.  
"She can-" one human stammered before he was quickly interrupted by gun fire now aimed directly at her. She dogged the bullets with ease and fired back remembering how to do at least one thing she did in the past.   
With her attention drawn to a fight and the girl passed out one human saw his chance and quickly loaded a tranq dart and fired at the gray wolf with a torn ear. She started to charge him but passed out. He netted her and dragged her off into anther room while Midnight fault for her life, the others now seeing that their weapon had back fired.


	5. A Wolf's Stroy chap:5

Authors notes: you know I am getting tired of saying this all the time... No I do not own wolf's rain I'm am simply barrowing them for a little while... So anything wolf's rain related is © them... And well Trent, Midnight, Shilaze, Meshawa, Hisano, and Sukuu is © their creates…If you even think of taking them I will hunt you down… ok that's it so enjoy the story...

Trent ran down the familiar hallways, Sukuu clutched tightly to his chest. He didn't dare leave her alone somewhere with all of this...whatever it was...going on.  
"Dr. Carver!" A familiar voice forced Trent to skid to a stop, looking over his shoulder. A younger, female scientist was looking back at him. He recognized her as one of the even-lower-than-him workers on the flower project.  
"Hum?"  
"Something horrible has happened! Some one's attacked the project!"  
_She doesn't know I'm blacklisted. Good._  
"Where are they?"  
"In...In...In the main room! The security door has been opened and some sort of monsters attacked!"  
Trent nodded and started running again, changing his course slightly. _If it's her...damn. I know they're supposed to be connected, but I had hoped she was more intelligent than this!_  
"Dr. Carver?! Where are you going? You can't help anything now!"  
Ignoring the intern, Trent continued on his way to the room Cheza was being held in. He managed to arrive just after a wolf was bagged, and stood in the doorway gawking.  
There was a wolf and wolf-girl and...A girl. A pink-haired girl still dripping with green fluids.  
"Cheza!" He gasped, looking over the scene.

Midnight stopped firing at the humans hearing the voice of the human she had come to know as Trent. _Cheza..? Who is he talking about... the girl? _She thought zoning out but was quickly brought back. She turned her attention back to the humans opening fire on them hitting to weaken not to kill. She shot one in the hand anther in the foot but most she shot in the shoulder or knee.  
Slowly the weaker humans began to trickle out leaving the stronger to fight but soon they left as well. She lowered her guns popping out the empty cartridge then tossing them aside next to the dead dog's body. She turned her gaze first to the girl who she guess was called Cheza then to Trent "you better go before they accuse you of something you didn't do..."  
Midnight sighed as she turned her attention back to the girl. _Why was I changed? Then what did I have to go through to be like I am now? _She thought all of this was giving her a head ach like no other.  
She quickly turned her gaze to where the other wolf had been but found that it was gone. She then looked back to Trent wondering what to do.

Trent blinked at the wolf-creature, placing Sukuu carefully back in his pocket. "What are you doing? Why are you even here? How did you get out?" He sounded angry and shaken, and after speaking slowly raised one finger.  
It pointed to the security camera placed in a corner.  
The camera was currently pointing at Midnight, and Trent didn't know if the camera had sound or not. But he figured he was in trouble either way.

Shilaze started at the seen before her then down to the girl who had fainted. "Right" she forced herself to say. She knew not to argue with her sister and do as she was told but worried about her never the less as well as the girl _Meshawa will keep her safe... _she thought as she leaped out of the spear running towards the nearest door.  
She ran, now appearing to be a wolf, form the room as fast as she could humans chasing after her, bullets wising by her head. Somehow to her it seemed to take less time getting out of that place then it did finding it. She found a window that appeared to lead out side she leaped through the glass getting a few cuts along the way. Once outside she stopped in a shadowed part away form a human's eye and gave a long loud howl saying to a wolves ears 'I need help, hurry' She hoped Toboe or some other wolf would hear her and come to her aid if not.. Well she didn't want to think such thoughts. She franticly howled again pleading for someone to come. Tears began to form in her eyes as she waited for a return howl or someone to come.

Hige's ears perked, defiantly hearing another wolf. Not just another wolf, but a cry for help...  
"Hey kid. You gonna buy anything or just drool over the merchandise? If you're not gonna buy get lost!"  
"Eh-heh. Sorry mister, I don't have any money. But it all looks so good," The collar-wearing 'teenager' replied.  
"Get lost! You're driving off the paying customer!"  
Hige bowed a bit and turned, scurrying off.  
Once far enough away from the meat stand, the wolf in human's clothing pulled out his hotdog. _Heh, heh, heh. They'll never notice._ Munching happily, he started jogging towards where Shilaze's howl had come from.

Shilaze sat in the shadows of the building staying out of sight of the human eye. She waited for what seemed liked forever before she tried again. She howled as loud as she could 'Help' she took a deep breath and howled yet again 'Toboe! Kain! Someone, Help!' She coughed some her thought hurting not use to howling so loud or so much but her sisters life as well as the flowers may well depend on her. _No one is going to come are they? _She asked herself as her eyes over fell with tears.

As Hige came into view of the howler, Hige's eyes widened.  
_Wow, a babe! I didn't think I was lucky enough to find any real girls in this town. It's been ages since I saw a wolf-girl!_  
Stepping into sight, Hige cleared his throat. "Hey. Problems?"  
Underneath his illusion of humanity, the collared wolf's tail wagged a bit, friendly-like.

Shilaze blinked and then started at the guy "Problems..." she asked quietly "Of course I have a problem why do you think I've been Howling!?" She braked she was not in the mood to ditty dally around a subject when her sister's life was in danger. "My sister she... she's in the building over there.." now in her human guise as well sporting a few cuts form the glass pointed at the building across the street "a lot of guys are.. Well she's in danger I have to help her... will you help me?" she asked pleading with her eyes.

Hige turned to peer at the building. "That place?! She's really in trouble. Do you know how hard it is to get in there? "I never got past the cleaning closet." He shook his head, "I'm not saying I don't want to help you! But I'm just not sure how to get her out. Do you know anybody else who can help?"

Shilaze sighed "Well there's Kain and Toboe but Kain ran off to find a friend of his and Toboe is with this other wolf... But I know how to get in... How do you think I got out?" She asked with a smile. _Pleas, I need you help. My sister needs your help _she thought as she stood hand on hip waiting for him to make up his mind whether he was going to help her or not. _If worse comes to worse I'll just do it myself_

Hige rubbed his head--or, rather, scratched an ear in his true form, "Well, if you think they haven't sealed it off yet, sure. Lead the way, Miss."

Shilaze nodded to the wolf and took off running towards where she got out form. She stopped below the door and looked up _It's a lot higher now... or maybe I didn't notice it... _She swallowed hard _I hate heights... _She turned to look at the brown wolf "Up there that's how I got out..."

Hige looked up at the broken window that Shi has exited the building from. "That?" He whistled, "That's pretty high. You think they've found it yet?"

Shilaze slowly shook her head "I don't think so... And well I don't know of any other way in... Unless you do?" she asked hopefully. _I need to get to my sister... there is no telling what has happened or what they will do to her. _She thought frantically.

Hige shrugged and looked around. Most of the human's stations at this building were still inside, so that made things easier. He nodded to Shi and leapt up to the broken door, landing inside easily. His form seemed to flicker for a moment as he landed, showing a brown wolf instead of the human, but it soon returned to normal. Hige turned and grinned down to Shi, waiting for her to follow.

Shilaze looked up to Hige _Ok I jumped out of there so well I guess I can jump back up... Right _She took a few steeps back before running and leaping back into the building landing next to Hige, in human guise, she stood and brushed her hair out of her face "Piece of cake." she grinned "This way..." she ran down the same hallway she had ran earlier, Hige following, heading back to where she had last seen Meshawa but stopped when her scent came form anther room "She's in there..." _Meshawa... I'm coming _she thought as she pushed agents the door opening it.

Meshawa was being halt in a lab suspended in a red liquid, tubs running in her pumping some of the red liquid into her. She had some kind of air mask on so she was still able to breath.  
One scientist walked into the room carrying papers muttering to them selves "So the first phase of the process has begun... interesting... I don't know why the people in charge of this division never thought of using dogs before." The scientist walked over to the tank and peered in "yes vary interesting indeed" He looked down the notes on the papers and smiled "according to this you have grown twice in size as well as strength…" He made a note on the paper and left as Meshawa opened one eye looking around.  
_Where am I? How did I get here…? _She thought.

Mesha looked through the red liquid and moved pulling at some of the tubes they had stuck in her. _I have to get out. I have to protect Shi. _She snapped some of the tubes and lights began to flash in the room. She continued to move finally getting unattached from the tubes she crashed into the glass. _This isn't good. _

She stopped herself before smashing into the glass again smelling Shi on the other side of the door with another wolf. She rammed into the glass again shattering it and landed sprawled on the floor trying to get the mask off of her face.

Shilaze jumped at the sound of a crash "Meshawa!!!" She yelled before running into the room seeing her sister wet but alive "Thank the gods your saf-" she stopped noticing her sister was much larger in size "What did they do to you?" she asked her mind racing. She grabbed the mask and pulled it off her sister's face tossing it aside waiting for her sister to respond.

Meshawa coughed before answering "I don't know... Last thing I remembered was fighting some humans" she turned her gaze to look at the brown wolf Shilaze had with her "Who's he?"

Hige wagged his tail a bit as his human guise smiled. "I'm Hige, here to rescue you."

Shilaze turned to look at the brown wolf who had introduced himself as Hige and nodded "yeah but well it looks like you don't need saving after all... in fact you look better off then I do" she looked around the lab catching the filmier scent of human as wall as a weird smelling wolf "We need to get out of here.. Now!"  
Meshawa nodded in her human guise as she stood now taller then Shilaze in either form.  
Shilaze started out "This way" She said simply and ran off down the hallway following the faint scent of the flower and the stronger scent of the human and wolf hoping that she was right in guessing who the human and wolf were.

Cheza woke up. She was once again in the green liquid filled orb. This one....is not free? This one thought the wolves...She watched as the lab assistance scurried around below. Looking at papers running in and out of the room.  
"She's awake, s-she's alive!"  
"That's good....Now go check on that dog!"  
"Okay!"  
Cheza's eyes got wider; the sounds may have been muffled since she was in the liquid. Just then she sensed something....Wolf's blood. From both the window and maybe even from outside....her eyes opened wide they started to water....She let out a scream. In hopes that something would hear her....  
"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
The Lab assistance couldn't hear her; they about their research not knew what she was doing, and all they saw was her expression change from Shocked to sadness since the scream was so high-pitched only dogs and wolves for that matter could pick it up.

Midnight regarded Trent, "Like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you. You have to trust me... I know I was made to be a weapon, but well it didn't work... they were going to do more tests on me or something. So I escaped by scaring the guards ok?"  
Trent still reeked of fear only she couldn't tell if it was her fault or because he was probably being hunted as well now.  
A loud screech filled the air making Midnight's ears ring. She gritted her teeth together trying not to howl out in pain. "It's Cheza" she said through her teeth, though Trent appeared as if he hadn't heard the screech.  
Trent gritted his teeth, annoyed at how this was all turning out. He was defiantly going to be branded as helping the dire now, but what else could he do? He was still afraid that if he reacted wrongly to her she would attack. But was that better or worse than being branded a traitor?  
In reaction to seemingly nothing, to Trent's ears at least, Midnight's ears suddenly pulled back. She appears to be in pain.  
At the same time, Sukuu squealed. Trent blinked, looking from the rat in his pocket to the wolf-like creature.  
_It's something I can't hear. But they can. The flower girl...?_  
"Cheza?"

Midnight nodded and relaxed as she screeching stopped "yes... I do not know why she screamed so but it can not be good" she sniffed the air the faint scent of wolf was on the air _is that... the one I meet in the ally? _She turned towards the scent and almost realizing that it was she changed to her more wolf looking form. She looked up to Trent wondering what he wanted to do. She wanted him to come with her and be safe away form the other humans but deep in her heart she knew that he wouldn't "Do we go help Cheza or do we stay here and wait?" she asked quietly before the small group of wolves entered the room only they didn't look like wolves they looked like.. humans?

Shilaze ran, leading the others into the room, came to a sudden stop before the wolf she had ran into earlier as well as the human "That's the one I was telling you about" she said quietly to Meshawa who nodded. Shilaze quickly looked around the room _this was where I left Meshawa and that flower... guesses if they moved the flower as well..._ she sighed in thought.  
She looked to the human _he thinks I'm a human..._ "Umm Hi... sorry we're lost... do you err... know where they moved the flower to... We were ordered to look after it... there being wild dogs in here" she informed him trying her best to sound like she knew what she was talking about. "Yeah like he's going to believe that?" Meshawa whispered.

Trent turned to the new comers and raised an eyebrow. He looked over Shilaze and then the rest. "Who are you? I don't recognize you..."  
_They don't seem to know me...That's good. But, why would complete strangers be looking after the flower girl? I would have seen them at least once before. And it would make more sense if those ordered to watch after her knew where she was...  
Are there human intruders as well? Working with the wolves or separate?_  
Sukuu shivered in Trent's pocket, quite able to 'see' through the wolves' disguise.  
A thought hit Trent as he glanced back to Shilaze--as she was the one who addressed him--and he stated plainly, "You have no ID tags."  
Hige padded up after the girls. He glanced over Shilaze's shoulder at Trent, and then looked to Midnight. Even his human illusion's nose could be seen twitching as he took in her scent. His brow furrowed as he looked from Midnight to Meshawa.

Shilaze blinked _ID tags...? Oh crap _  
Meshawa stepped forward now more in front of Shilaze "Today is or first day... when we reported in there was already a lot of disorder. People running around saying weird things about wolves... They must have forgotten to gives them to us in the confusion"  
Shilaze nodded in agreement then turned to Hige. She slowly made her way back next to him _Fudge he's taller then me too _she smiled up to him "what's wrong.. you look worried.." she flowed his gaze to the black wolf thing then to Meshawa slowly understanding what he must have already figured out. "She was changed, my sister that is... I think the same way the other has been... I don't know how but both of them have a similar scent" she whispered more to herself then any one but she was sure Hige had heard her.

Hige looked back to Shilaze and raised an eyebrow, cocked his head in his true form. He whispered back to her, "Changed into what?"  
Trent crossed his arms over his chest. It was quite obvious that he didn't believe the girl's story.  
_If I wasn't allowed to see Cheza, there is no way a group of new kids would be assigned to watch her. _"Why are you really here?"

Shilaze sighed and shook her head "I don't know but that wolf... the black one... it's not right... well it don't smell right. And well Meshawa she changed... for one she's bigger in muscle and in height... Besides she and that other have a slightly similar scent." she replied in a whisper to Hige.  
Meshawa looked back and forth between Trent and Shilaze before steeping back next to Shilaze "ok now what?" she whispered  
Shilaze jumped and looked to her sister "we tell him the truth" she said in a smile as she moved forward. _This is nuts... I'll get killed... but is it really worth it? Oh yeah _she thought as she looked Trent over tiring to decide how to explain as to why she was there.  
Shilaze sighed "well you see you should be asking as to how not why we are here." she started "You see we are more then what meets the eye... and I doubt you would believe me if I were to tell you what we are." she stopped believing that would be enough to confuse him "Now if you would kindly tell us were the flower is we will be out of your way in no time."

Back in the lab, in an office, Cher lie asleep on some papers. Just then a lab assistant came barging in, wakening her up.  
"Sorry um...Did I wake you?" Said the assistant Cher looked a bit groggy as well as annoyed. "No...Its fine....What's the problem"  
"Well we caught these, people, or what appeared to be people, trying to steal Cheza? They killed most the guards."  
"Well is she okay?"  
"Yes, ma'am, we moved her into Flower room B-4. We think the intruders were Wolves."  
"Wolves?"  
"One of them ran out of the room, but we were able to catch one and run some tests. Cheza was faintly responding to them."  
"Take me to it...."  
"Alright...."  
In the room; the one that once housed Meshawa; there was nothing there but tubes hanging up and different kinds of fur, "What were you doing!?!?!" Cher looked really angry  
"Well....As I said....we were running some tests....And"  
"These tubes were never supposed to be used!"  
"W-why?"  
"You don't know what you did, if that wolf....if it was a wolf....escapes...And there's a full moon that thing will go berserk!"  
"Well....you never told us...."

"This thing was confiscated from the nobles. This was made to make super killing machines out of Wolves!"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's fine....it was probably just a dog anyway....this thing has no effect on dogs. Just continue your work I'll...I'll just go check on Cheza....J-just get a sample of all the fur here while you're at it."  
Cher started to walk towards the room that now housed Cheza. _Why? Why did we ever take that thing? I knew that one day, that thing would be used improperly...well if Cheza reacted...that thing and her must be connected some how?_ She thought.

Trent frowned. "Why would I do that? You obviously have no real reason to be here."  
He glanced down to Midnight, idly wondering why the trespassers hadn't really reacted to the large wolf in the room.

Shilaze was getting desperate she knew they had to get back to the flower but this human was blocking the way. In the past she or Meshawa would have torn their thought out by now. Yet she couldn't bring her self to do that, not to this one.  
"We have to, I can't tell you why. You wouldn't believe me if I did... So please just tell us where she is" Shilaze begged  
Meshawa snorted in thought _that wolf... If it can be called that... Why is it with the human...? Not to mention the weird scent _"He's not going to listen short snout. He's nothing more then a dumb human they never listen"  
Shilaze turned to her sister "no this one's different" _I think err hope _She then turned back to the human "please... Please just tell us"

Midnight tilted her head to the side _they're wolves but he doesn't see them as such... He sees them as humans... _She looked up to Trent tail wagging a bit and sighed before turning back to the wolves.  
She took a few steeps to the one she ran into earlier until she was but just a few inches away "You..." she said quietly "...Tell him what you really are... What you really are here for..." she orders quietly _I don't want to hurt you but you need to tell him... He'll understand_

Kiba, being lead to the flower by Toboe, came to a large building  
"This is it..." Toboe said happily  
_this..? How could a flower grow in such a place as... this _he thought before the strong scent of lunar flower came to him, it almost made him smile...? He was so close. He took a few steeps towards what appeared to be a door before turning back to Toboe "you coming?" Kiba asked quietly  
Toboe simply nodded and followed.  
They walked in silence, staying out of sight from the humans, Kiba following the scent to lunar flower with that female wolf's scent mixed in here and there. Soon the two reached yet anther door only this one would not open when you pushed against it. "No…" he sighed as he leaded against the door. To his surprise it opened making him fall back onto his back. He quickly regained his dignity and acted like nothing happened, His pride wouldn't let him.  
Kiba lead the way into the room Toboe following close behind. The room he hoped held the lunar flower housed instead of a flower, a small group of wolves a human and a wolf-thing who seemed to be on the side of the human. He casually walked in and over to the group, some he had already meet. _So they actually made it this far... perhaps they are still wolves... _He turned his gaze to the human Kiba who appeared to be human simply stated "The lunar flower is starting to bloom… we need to hurry" he was implying to the other wolves.  
Toboe ran over happily to Shilaze grinning happily in his human form while his tail wagged wildly in his wolf "Shilaze I knew we would find each other again" he said as he hugged her, nuzzled in wolf.

Hisano trotted into the room, trying to be as silent as possible. The scent of lunar flowers was getting stronger now, and as she entered a new room, she slid to a halt. Wolves? She hadn't seen another of her kind in ages. Forgetting pack etiquette, the young she-wolf let out a soft yelp of greeting and rushed up.  
Hisano wasn't that intimidating. She was rather small for a wolf. Her eyes also always seemed to radiate a sense of good intentions on her part. This made it a bit hard to scare other wolves away.

Trent shook his head at the girls, but didn't have time to respond before Kiba came in. He raised an eyebrow at the 'man', "How is it you know that..? Wait. How is it you people know anything about the flower at all?"  
Hige looked at Midnight, wrinkling his nose somewhat. "What are you?" He whispered.

Midnight blinked and turned to the brown wolf "What am I you ask... Simply put I am a wolf, but I was not always one like you" she turned back to the white wolf with the back markings "I said tell him the truth If you do not I will... I can see through that illusion of yours" she growled.

Shilaze blinked when she cult sight of Toboe before he practically glomped her "I'm glad to see you too Toboe" she hugged him back, Meshawa laughing at the sight before Shilaze sighed turning to the white wolf "Told you I wasn't a dog..." she said under her breath. She gently pushed Toboe off her and registered what Kiba had said _Blooming...? So is he letting us come too? _  
She turned back to the human "Like I said we..." she swallowed hard having that black wolf in her face just made he nerves "...We are more then meets the eye and most likely know more about that flower then you do" she muttered in answer to his question when yet anther wolf walked in _Ok when did this become grand central station? _She thought as she looked over this she wolf. Hearing Hige ask the black wolf what she was _Good question... But I have a better one... How are we going to get out of this mess...? I doubted he would believe me... But now with three others... This is going to be a long day._

Toboe stayed close to Shilaze he in a way never wanted to leave her side. He looked around the room it was getting crowded with his and Kiba's entrance and now anther wolf but he couldn't tell if she was even in a human guise. She smiled to her and waged his tail in his wolf form waving her over in his human.  
Kiba move carefully over to where the other wolves stood, that black wolf one he never meet or smelt anything like before was fighting, so it appeared with the whit female wolf Toboe cared so much about. It wasn't his place to steep in but he had to admit he cared about them they were wolves after all. He moved slowly in fount to Toboe and the other glaring at the black wolf before looking to the human "You should learn to control you pet someone could get hurt..." He said not taking his eyes off him "You ask how I knew the lunar flower was blooming. Can you not smell it on the air?" he waved a hand, he was telling the truth so far "you ask why we know so much... ever thought that we were given paper that explain everything..." ok now he was bluffing he hand no clue what the others had to the human but hoped that they didn't blow his chance to get to the flower. _I'm coming I hear you calling to me... pulling my heart... _he sighed in thought _Can you hear me?_

The girl known as Hisano trotted over. As soon as she reached Kiba and the others, she turned into a human. Grinning, she spoke. "Hey, the name's Hisano. I haven't seen another wolf in ages!"

Hige cocked his head at Midnight. "What did you used to be?"  
Trent glanced to Midnight as Kiba referred to her, "She is not my pet." He raised an eyebrow at the scent comment.  
"I can...sort of smell it. But not very well."  
_"You ask why we know so much... ever thought that we were given paper that explains everything..."_  
Trent shook his head. _Paper? What paper?_  
"There is no paper," he stated, half bluffing himself. "If you want to come up with a story about why you're here, you should come up with a better one than that. Or just admit that you broke in. It's quite obvious that you did."  
Sukuu peeked her head out of the pocket and peered towards the wolves. She chattered to herself. 'Why are there so many dogs here? Why can't they go away?'

Midnight snorted and turned to the solid white wolf "I am no one's pet" then turned back to the brown wolf "What I was before... I don't remember to well but I have been told I was human..." she said lowly.  
She sighed and trotted back over to Trent hearing the rats muttering she laughed to herself then stopped _Wait why are there so many... Eight at that... _she wondered as she stayed close to Trent in case the worse would to happen and the others decided to attack.

Shilaze sighed _This is getting no where... he don't believe me when I try to give a good excuse as to why we are here and now he will not even believe the other wolf.. Then again I wouldn't if I was him..._   
Meshawa took a few steeps closer to the human "Look we didn't brake in and we told you why we are here already, now just either tell us where the dam flower is or else" she growled her human form flickering to wolf for a second.  
Shilaze quickly turned to her sister eyes wide "Meshawa... don't... Not this one... no matter how stubborn he is" She turned back to the human "Paper or not we know what is going on now Please just tell us where she is... We have to get to her" _come on just tell us... If all else falls I'll simply explain everything then you tell us... I think_

Trent glanced to the newcomer wolf, idly wondering how another dog got in here. He didn't know of any other subjects on the dire project...  
And then it turned into a girl. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, before taking a few steps backwards.  
"Wh...what...?" The young man stammered, staring at Hisano. "How...what are you...?"  
Midnight, Meshawa and Shilaze's statements were lost to Trent as his mind tried to comprehend Hisano's change.  
Sukuu squeaked, worried about her human.

Shilaze blinked and looked to Meshawa who seemed to be lost as well "He saw her change..." Meshawa sighed. Shilaze nodded slowly and quickly moved in fount of Hisano "I can explain... See like I said we are more then meets the eye... And well err... um... when I say that I mean we- uh... I'm not exactly human... In fact not even close..." she sighed trying to explain "See um… That dog you saw in the ally" she started to change to her real form "it was me..." she said now back to looking like a wolf tail wagging.  
Meshawa slapped her forehead "Short snout... ugh fine you win go one tell him why we're here see if I care... see if I care when he freaks out and runs off to find a gun or something" she yelled half heartedly.

Toboe whimpered next to Shilaze not knowing what to do or what the human would _is it safe can we trust him... Shilaze seems to think so but what if she's wrong..._ His mind raced with the different possibilities that could happen before it fell on one. One where the human would be ok with them being wolves... Like the old lady had with him. His heart ached whenever he thought about his life with her but he pushed that aside he had other things to worry about now... Like Shilaze, the others and finding this paradise Kiba kept talking about.  
Kiba sighed _Hisano is just a pup she dose not know better, But why is the other... _he looked on to the human wondering what he was thinking. The female had explained things, to and extent but left many loop holes as to who was a wolf and who was not but surely this human was not a dumb as they had hoped. He most likely knew they all were wolves.  
Kiba seeing no other choice reliantly made his way closer to the human shifting his form as he moved. Now instead of what once could have easily be mistaken for a teen was a solid white wolf, an artic wolf. "We are looking for paradise... the flower is said to lead the chosen wolf there... You have hear of this legend have you not?" he asked.

Trent fell to the floor, clasping his hands to his head. "No, no...I don't know anything. I don't even know where the flower is now. This isn't possible...I'm just dreaming..."

Hisano winced, knowing that she had done something wrong. "Um... He didn't know you guys were wolves? I... Heh. Guess that's what I get for assuming." The she-wolf paused and then sat down, figuring that she'd be there for a while.

Midnight watched as Trent fall to the floor and sighed _Guess he didn't take it as well as I thought..._ She whimpered slightly worried about him.  
She turned he gaze to the white wolf "Paradise... Flower...?" she asked slightly confused as to what he meant. She looked back to Trent "dreaming... This is no dream..." she said quietly.


	6. A Wolf's Story chap:6

Authors notes: Ok I am now going to record this..... No I do not own wolf's rain... So anything wolf's rain related is © them... And well Trent, Midnight, Shilaze, Meshawa, Hisano, and Sukuu is © their creates…If you even think of taking them I will hunt you down… ok that's it so enjoy the story...

Shilaze turned to Hisano slowly shacking her head "no he didn't know but that's ok he was going to find out sooner or latter... I would prefer latter but oh well." she turned back to the human "You don't know where the flower is... but you... And she... well she was in here..." she stammered.  
Meshawa came over next to Shilaze still keeping up her human guise "She was moved... we know that but where did she get moved to" she said not really to anyone.  
Shilaze sighed and looked around the room _If she was taken then there must be a back door....That's it I'll ask that _she walked a little closer towards the white wolf and the human "Is there anther door in or out of the room other then the one we came in form?" her tail wagged happily hoping that this might lead them to the flower. That thought was soon ended as foot steeps were heard not to far off heading in their direction. _Crap..._ she thought as she quickly went back to looking like a human.  
"I don't know anything. I've never been in this room before. Just...leave me alone..."  
Trent whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.  
_This is not possible. None of this is possible. Wolves are extinct and it isn't scientifically possible to change shapes...even though Midnight does it...Its just…_  
Shrugging, Hige left the others tend to the human. He sniffed at the air, wandering about the room a bit until he was satisfied. "This way," he mumbled, before following the scent of the flower towards the room she was now in  
Midnight whimpered and moved closer to Trent she had to admit she cared for him. He was the first that didn't run form her. Whining she gently licked his face hoping that would make him feel better. _chosen wolf to awaken to lunar flower..._ That's when it hit her "they are going to wake the flower up..." she mutter quietly almost to herself.  
Kiba followed after the brown wolf catching the stranger scent of lunar flower himself "Come on leave the human, no one will believe him the way it is" he said quietly.  
Toboe looked back and forth between Kiba and the human _But he looks so scared... guess Kiba's right we need to go _he thought in a sigh and he followed Kiba "Come on Shilaze, we're going to find her" Toboe called he had to admit he was happy he and Shilaze were back together and the way Kiba was acting it looked as if she and the others were coming too.

Meanwhile in Flower Room B-4, In the glass orb, _this one is lonely.....Where is everyone?_  
Little did she know, the wolves were trying to find her.  
Outside the orb, Cher walked in. "Thank god your alright!" She said she walked over towards the control panel. _That's strange, her vitals are way up....how could....The only thing I can think of is she's blooming....no...not now....something else is wrong!_  
Cheza's eyes Grew wide _They're coming to save this one!?_ She now could sense the wolves. they were getting closer. She started to sing....This song, was a happy one

Hisano caught the flower's song as she was following the others and grinned. "The flower... She's singing!" The wolf paused, still in her human guise and murmured, "It's beautiful."  
Kiba's ears flicked to the sound of... Singing... "It's her..." Kiba ran towards the source of the singing the flower sect almost over baring _I'm coming..._ He ran as fast as his legs would carry him leaving the others behind.  
Kiba came to an abrupt stop as he reached yet anther door. He rose up against it and pawed hitting a button, not that he knew he did it was just instinct. The door opened and he started to walk in now back in his human guise.  
Toboe back with the others watched as Kiba ran off as the singing filled the air. He nodded in agreement to Hisano "Yeah it is pretty…" he sighed before looking back to the others grinning and tail wagging _We're all going to paradise together. This is grate… Nothing can go wrong now. _Almost on cue a group of soldiers came in carrying weird looking guns. One took aim on Shilaze Toboe ran in to her knock her over just as the bullet went flying over them. "Come on… Let's get out of here" Toboe yelled as ran off in the direction Kiba went hoping the others were following for he dared not to look back in fear of what he might find. _This is all my fault... If only I played more attention… Please let this all be ok…  
_"Oh...good your calming down, You're still exited but not as much as before." Cher looked relived. _It was only a false alarm, nothing more. And whatever that idiot hooked up to that thing was probably just a dog, Wolves are existent...it couldn't have been, could it? Those intruders were probably part of a local gang or something. and they just caught their dog, that's it. Maybe they need the days off...not me._  
As she turned and walked away, There in the room stood a group of Kids, Who must have snuck in when she had her back turned. "W-who... are you? What are you doing here?"  
In the orb, Cheza could sensed they were in the room. _This one....is going to be saved! The wolves...._ She sensed some new members of there little pack._ They brought help. This one will show them to paradise, too._

Hisano cocked her head, not answering the woman. She instead looked up at Cheza. _Can I communicate with her? I've heard some rumors, but..._ The wolf decided to give it a try. It wouldn't hurt, right? _Are you the flower? You're beautiful!_ Hisano looked over at Kiba. She'd already sensed that he was the alpha, and she was looking to him for guidance.  
Kiba looked to the human but didn't answer; he didn't have time for questions he had to get to the flower. All he did was simply move closer to the flower maiden. _I'm here I can here you singing... Are you singing for me... am I the chosen one... _his mind was a whirl with thoughts and questions some he knew could be answered but others, others maybe could be in time.  
Toboe came up between Hisano and Shilaze "Is that... Have we really found her" he turned to look at Hisano who was staring at Kiba "I wouldn't try asking him anything right now... he's um... busy at the moment..." Toboe stammered before looking back to Shilaze wondering what she was thinking. They had anther wolf with them a brown one... maybe it was her mate... or something... he hoped not but if so he would understand. After all maybe it was he sisters. He shook off the thoughts and turned his attention back to Kiba before he saw there was a human in the room with them as well. "Um... We... err..." he grinned sheepishly glancing back to Shilaze for help explaining why they were there or who they were.  
Shilaze ran after Toboe and into the room before coming to a skidding halt making Meshawa run into her. "Sorry" she whispered. She watched as Kiba went towards to flower girl she and Meshawa had freed earlier but was now back in the green spear. Shilaze sighed in annoyance _We had her free even if it was only for a minuet of so. _Toboe made his way between her and the new wolf Hisano she listened to them talk before the human started asking questions _Human…? When she get in here... or was she here I don't know so confusing people chasseing you; you trying to find a flower... This is all giving me a headache..._ She sighed as Toboe tried to explain who or more important why they were there.  
"We..." _Think oh brain of mine... _"We are the new lab assistants... We got kind of lost and ended up here... We were told some of the workers were working on a flower project... Is this it? The girl I mean?" she explained making her way closer to the human trying to look as if she knew exactly what she was talking about.  
Meshawa sighed and shook her head _I'm going to kill her... Or at least I will if this far fetched story of hers doesn't work..._ She moved up a little closer and in front of Hisano and Toboe. If all hell brook loose she would keep them safe she hoped that that other wolf, the white one, would do the same for her sister.

Cheza looked at the wolves, who walked close to her. The first one she didn't answer, but the second one...._Kiba?_ She perked up.   
Meanwhile down on the floor, Cher answered "that's a relief, as you can see, right now I'm the only one here, everyone else left for break a while ago. But, someone should have seen you before you came in though. But knowing some of the people here are lazy, you probably just snuck passed the guard without him seeing you. Well, I guess I'll go get you some lab coats. Um....Stay here and don't touch anything!" Cher left. The closet that had all the coats in it was four doors down so she didn't think that it would hurt leaving them unattended for three minutes.

Shilaze blinked as the human started explaining things _It worked...?_ she watched as the human left the room to go get lab coats... whatever that was.  
Shilaze breathed a sigh of relief as Meshawa turned to look at her "what... it worked didn't it?" she asked as Meshawa just shook her head. Smiling on the inside and out she walked over to look at the flower girl and the white wolf "well we need to get her out of there... again" she sighed more to herself then anyone  
Meshawa watched her sister _She's unbelievable..._ she then turned to look at Toboe. "Someone needs to watch the hallway in case more humans come" she said lowly hoping that Toboe knew what she meant. "And if you can find out more about the flower" She watched as Toboe went running out.

Back in the room, one of the wolves signaled to another one. That one went running out of the room, Cheza watched as the others came closer. In the hall, Cher was walking toward the closet. _They scared me...What a relief that they were just lab assistants!_  
She herd someone scream 'WAIT!' from behind her she though it was someone yelling at someone stealing something, like if those kids that tried to steal Cheza came back. She's been on edge for a while, ever since the Assistant woke her up. She turned around, to see the Youngest of the group was running toward her. "It's only you...Um...Can I ask you something? Aren't you a little bit young to be an assistant? How old are you anyway?"

Toboe did as he was told and ran out and after the human who had just left "Wait" he called. She stopped and turned to him asking questions herself. Toboe was slightly lost by them but tried his best to answer them. After all Shilaze could do it so easily why couldn't he? "Well really I'm only 15 I told the guy who... interviewed me that I was older" he grinned hoping that would work but now it was his turn for questions "I don't know if we are all going to be working on the flower project, Is there any other projects going on?... How dose the flower one work any way... They never told us anything..." He stopped feeling like he already over loaded her with questions

Kiba slowly approached the glass orb. _... Cheza..._ He leaned up against it looking in to the girl he know knew as Cheza _How do I get you out of there...there must be a way-_ The arrival of the female wolf and her statement ended his thoughts "Again... what do you mean again..." he started to ask then thought of something else "How do you get her out" _Hold on a little longer Cheza... _

Cher replied to the young 'Boy' "oh...okay. You just looked like 12 or something." She turned back and walked towards the lab coat closet, followed by the brown haired boy, she continued "Well, the Flower project's really the only major thing going on right now. But there smaller projects too. Like Lets say, Bio-engineering and DNA research, stuff like that. But I really can't tell you more about the flower project. Since it being top secret and all. And I really have to see where your placed. You should have gotten like ID and Papers when you kids....."  
Trent dully watched the wolves leave before picking himself up. He was still trying to struggle with the whole thing, but he knew that he needed to know more.  
"Dr. Carver? What are you doing here?" One of the soldiers asked, but the question feel on deaf ears as Trent practically stumbled past the guards and towards where the wolves had gone.  
"Wait. You aren't supposed to go that way. That's where the intruders..."  
_It doesn't matter. None of this matters. If I'm not asleep than I must have gone insane. But, still...I have to know what's going on here. I **have** to._  
Trent jerked himself to a stop as he spotted one of the wolves. The young male--at least, he assumed it was a wolf, since it was with the others...but he hadn't seen this one change, or whatever. He stared at the creature for a moment or two before realizing they weren't alone in the hall. "Dr. Degre!"  
She stopped and turned around. A man was there, shaking and a little bit shocked, it was Trent Carver. He snapped out of looking at the boy for a minute and managed to say Cher's name. She didn't really know the man, but has seen him in passing. "Dr. Carver?" She asked "Why are you here?" She was a bit confused at why he was in the hall, as apposed to working on like more research or reports. He was probably the only person who worked on the flower project who had never seen Cheza.  
Midnight followed after Trent she was worried about his safety more then hers. She followed him till he stopped not to far form one of the wolves only she doubted he knew that he was one. Sighing she went to his side tail wagging, acting like a well trained dog.  
Midnight looked up to the other human she smelt familiar but she couldn't place her off hand. She gave a soft yip and grinned a dog grin to her _Think I'm a dog... Think I'm a dog..._ She thought to herself hoping that the human would think she was nothing more then a dog.  
"Wolves. There were..." Trent shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. "I think quite possibly I'm going insane. I met the intruders, but..." He glanced to Toboe. "You were with them, weren't you? I think there was a boy..."  
He glanced down to Midnight as she padded up to the three. _Is she following me? Why? Am I in danger here?_  
"Ugh..." Trent let his shoulders slump, looking quite the worse for wear. "I think I should just go home and rest. I think the stress of all of this is getting to me," he half-mumbled, mostly to himself.  
Toboe looked to the human they had run into earlier "No... I'm a new lab assistant" he said grinning then he turned back to the other "sorry I lied again... I am only 12... But they don't offer work to people as young as me...I had no other choice but to lie about my age" he looked down to that wolf the one who didn't smell right. She scared him slightly "well I better get back... I'm the youngest of the group, they tend to worry." he said as he walked off back to the others _Keep calm act natural..._

In the room, Cheza could see that the other wolves were moving closer inward towards her orb. _Kiba....I'm waiting...Kiba_ She replied to the White wolf. She closed her eyes. The larger one; Meshawa ran over next to the white wolf, and pawed the control panel. The Liquid started to bubble. Cheza had been through this once before, She remembered what happened.  
In the room-with-the-flower Hige sniffed around the orb, checking for any cracks or weaker areas.  
Kiba simply nodded to the female tail slightly wagging and made his way around the orb as the brow wolf was doing. Finding the door the female was talking about her press against it making it open. There was still some of the liquid left in the orb but he gave it little head. In his human guise he gently lifted her up it to his arms carrying her out of the orb that had held her for so long. "Cheza..." he said gently as he held her close to him afraid that she might be taken away. "Let's go" he said as he started to walk out of the room before stopping "where is Toboe?"  
Shilaze shrugged and pointed over to the control panel Meshawa was already heading too "just push buttons... That how we did it last time" She followed Meshawa over to the control panel and watched as she press a big red button.  
"Meshawa not that button..." Shilaze partially screamed as she pushed her sister aside watching in horror as the tanks water begin to bubble _It didn't do that last time.. Did it... Oh what button was it that drained out the water..._ She closed her eyes tight and press a button this time a green one. She opened one eye slowly and happily watched as the water drained out, she breather a long sigh of relief walking over to the now draining sphere and the white wolf Meshawa following behind. _Ok no alarms this time good now lets get the flower and get out of here_ She looked around. Kiba was watching as the last of the liquid drained out, he seemed so happy like it was some big task completed. Shilaze simply shrugged and made her way next to him. "There's a back door to the orb... once the liquid drains out we'll be able to get her out" she instructed.  
Hisano grinned and looked up at the flower. She was free! Kiba looked extremely happy. Oddly enough, he looked as if he'd just broken the world record for climbing mount Everest, or something. Hisano shrugged and stepped closer to the orb, resting a hand on it. "You said there was a back door?" She asked Shilaze.  
Shilaze nodded "yeah and It looks like he found it" _I still don't know his name... Note to self remember to ask about name..._ she told herself mentally. Her mind began to wonder thinking of her old pack, how her family cared so much about her... That was before they died... The thought still hurt her deep inside. She stilled believed what the pack's new leader said blaming it on her then kicking her out to find for herself. She tried to think of happier days and found herself thinking of what had happened in just two day's time. She was reunited with her sister and had found other wolves... maybe they could form a new pack. Her thoughts were quickly pushed aside when the white wolf asked _"Where's Toboe" _  
"Toboe...?" she looked around for him "I sent him to be the look out... He's out in the hallway" Meshawa replied.  
Cheza rested in Kiba 'arms', a little wary but, she didn't faint this time. She didn't really speak. When she got out this time though, she sensed something different, this felt right this time.  
Meshawa sighed _If Shilaze doesn't get back here soon-_ he train of thought ended when Toboe came running in "Where's Shi?"

Shilaze grumbled and went out to go find him. Keeping up her human guise she ran out of the room and followed Toboe's scent coming to a stop when she saw the two humans one who knew her as a wolf and one who knew her as a lab assistance _Now what...? I know... _"The intruders... they brook into the lab... They took the flower thingy… We tried to stop them but there were too many... The others... They... They went to go try and get the flower back... Hurry… they went that way" she stammered pointing down the hall way the opposite direction that they were going. _Hope this works_  
Cher was in the hall, Trent tried to explain to her that he saw some wolves, the only thing she could think to say was "Not you, too! Another assistant of mine saw wolves and clamed seeing them trying to steal Cheza. You need to rest Doctor."  
The boy, on the other hand was in between Her and Trent. The boy started to show sweat. He told the man that he WAS a new Lab assistant and told Cher he was really 12. Then he just ran off. The dog next to Trent kinda looked at him odd when he did _Something fishy here....Oh no Cheza!_ she started to make her way back, but Trent stopped her, he mumbled a little but wouldn't let her pass. She was annoyed again.....But, one of the kids came running out ranting about intruders kidnapping Cheza, Cher turned to Trent and said, "Wolves, huh?" The dog got ahead start and followed the invisible trail. Cher Followed it. Trent stumbled behind her.  
Trent opened his mouth to accuse Shilaze of stealing the flower, when the memory of her as a wolf resurfaced. He gritted his teeth, glaring at the female wolf.  
"Its..."_Dr. Degre wouldn't understand it if I came out accusing her of being something that **should** be extinct. That's absurd. But I saw it. I saw her...and the others._  
His gaze shot after Toboe. _He was with them. Does that mean he's one as well? How could any human accept that... _He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to bring his wits back about him, _Absurd. ABSURD. This is simply some sort of dream or hallucination due to stress. Its not possible that it's anything else. Wolves do not exist. And it is impossible for a species to masquerade as another so different from it._  
He stepped up to Shilaze, "Take me to them. The others." Experimentally, Trent reached out to grab Shilaze's arm, curious so to wither he'd touch a human or something else.  
Shilaze's mind raced _This isn't going as I planed... Please let the others be safe and get out of here alive _the human grabbed her 'arm' as Shilaze swallowed hard "the... others...?" she asked quietly "I don't know where they went... After the intruders brook into the lab and got that flower thingy... we all scattered trying to find out where they went and how to get the flower back..." she stammered. She saw Toboe out of the corner of her eye she motioned for him to get back to the others. Hoping he got the message she turned back to the human who had her arm "Really It's the truth..." she sighed _This is not a good day_  
Trent lowered his voice to a whisper, hoping that Cher wouldn't overhear him. "No it isn't. Where did the other wolves go?"  
Shilaze have enough of this "Wolves... what ever could you mean... Are you accusing me of being a wolf...?" she asked innocently but low enough so that only he could hear her. "But you know what... You're right... I am one... And the others...Well they have left by now" she said in a low whisper. _What we need is a good distraction... That I can do..._ she thought as she let up her human guise now reveling her true form. A small white wolf with black tipped ears and tail.  
She tried to wiggle free of the humans grip but found she could not. He still somehow had a hold of her. Now by the other human who was with them had most likely seen she was a wolf now not a human. Shilaze tried to pull free of him she was so close to being able to when that black wolf got in fount of her making her stop dead in her tracks. _Nope this is a really bad day_  
Midnight growled at the wolf eye level with her _If I act like I like her I will be in trouble as well... Better to play this safe _She thought as a louder growl escaped her throat. She kept in the way of the other make sure that the wolf wouldn't be able to escape. She took a quick glance up to the two humans wondering what they were thinking. Trent already knew this one to be a wolf but the other she didn't.  
Guards came running down the hallway heading to the room that hosed the flower. A few stopped to check on the humans. Midnight whimpered slightly and moved behind Trent fearing they might know her and try to put her back in that cage.  
One of the guards looked over the 'dog' Trent had "Dr. Carver If you would, hand over the dog, it needs to be in a cage... Latter we need to run some tests on it" one said while the other discussed things with the other human.  
Midnight panicked _Tests... what kind of tests would they do to..._ She whimpered again  
The guard who addressed Trent looked down to her and smiled patting her head "Such a well trained dog... She would be good on the force... Where did you get her" he asked.

Blue moved at a slow jog through the land. She was looking for Pops when she caught the scent of wolves. _Oh! So many, too! Pops will be so proud if I show him this many!_ And then, another scent. One that stopped Blue in her tracks. It was oddly floral, but... Unlike any flower she'd smelled before. It was coming from the same direction as the wolf's, and so the dog decided to follow it.  
She stopped at a building. It was coming from inside! But how to get in? Blue cocked her head and threw her body weight against the door, accidentally hitting a button that opened it. Ha! Stupid door. Blue headed inside, following the two scents until she came to four humans. Odd. Two of them smelled like wolves, but they looked like humans... Oh, that's right! Two of them were simply wolves with their human guises. Blue cocked her head and paused, contemplating what to do. But then, that scent again. It was sweeter than any flower she'd scented before. And... Wait! It felt like her heart was being pulled to it. But... No, that couldn't be true!  
Blue went against her better judgment and snuck past the 'humans' following the scent of the flower. And then, she reached another room. Inside were more wolves with their human disguises up. And the source of that pretty scent. It was Cheza, the flower maiden, though Blue didn't know it. The pull in her heart was getting stronger. An instinct to go near the flower girl.

Toboe panted out of breath "She... human... he has her... She said to go with out her..." He looked to Meshawa then to Kiba for advice. He knew Meshawa wasn't going to leave her sister but they had no other choice.  
Kiba had two choices; risk getting cult trying to save one wolf… or… lead the others out with Cheza... he chose the second one. "We will come back for her. Right now we need to get out before they come to get us." With that he started out of the room yet again only to find himself facing a dog. He gave a snarl and ran past her and out of the room leading the others. Blue was utterly confused, now. She dropped her head and accidentally gave out an audible whine of indecision. Kiba kept Cheza close to him as he ran avoiding the human sight as he ran out of the building.  
Kiba ran until he knew they would all be safe a good distance form the building. He slowed to a walk and lead them to an empty building not to far away to hid out in. Sighing he place Cheza on a still slightly sunny part of the shack. The sun was slowly setting and it would soon be dark. "We will go back for the other once the sun sets... You have my word." he said as he leaned back against the wall his eyes sliding shut for brief moment. He was tired after all his traveling to find the Lunar Flower, he had found her and strangle enough a small group of wolves who still remembered what they were. But now he had to go back and rescue a member of there little pack. He didn't mind for once he wasn't a lone wolf.  
Outside the lab, Kiba placed Cheza down on a patch of light. Cheza, still a bit wary took in as much of the sun as she could. The Sun was setting, Kiba leaned up against the wall. Cheza got up an petted his head in his wolf form.....the other wolves looked on. "Thank you again for Saving this one." She said smiling "This one was beginning to think that no one would come."  
Meshawa looked at Kiba, "if you go I do too. She's my sister there for my responsibility. I don't mind help but don't get in my way when I go get her. I'm a lot meaner then I look I don't care what anyone says." Meshawa stated evenly. "Sorry to threaten you and all but i have no qualms with killing people even if it means killing part of a pack. I've done it before and I will do it again." She turned away from him and walked out. "Did you still want to come...? I'm not leaving her there. Come or not I'm going so it's up to you."  
Kiba turned to look at the female who addressed him _And she thinks that she is going to lead? _in almost answering the his question she walked out _"Did you still want to come..." she asked _This alone was new treatment to Kiba, someone was bossing him around? Sighing he turned to Toboe. "Watch out for the others keep Cheza safe. We will be back soon..." he started out then stopped "If you get into trouble... Howl..." with that he ran out heading back to the building where they had left the other strangely enough following the female that he still did not know the name of.  
Toboe nodded and watched them go. When they were out of sight he walked over to Cheza as Kiba had called her. "Um... hi... I'm Toboe..." she said smiling "Is there anything you need...? I can go get it for you..." He went over and sat next to her.  
Cheza looked at Toboe and smiled "This one is Thirsty." Even though she soaked up as much sun as she could, she still needed some water. If not she would wilt.  
Hige, who had followed the other wolves out of the building found himself looking back and forth between the leaving Kiba Meshawa and Cheza Toboe. He whined a bit, not knowing what to do, before taking off after the white wolf and female. "Wait up!" He cried.  
Blue had growled back at Kiba, though she doubted he heard it. She let out an annoyed bark and ran after him. This wolf wasn't going to get away. And then she ran straight into a human's legs, Hige's, tripping and falling. It was another wolf. She yelped and jumped up so fast that she slipped and fell again.  
Kiba stopped and turned to look back at the brown wolf and shook his head slowly _I was going to go alone then that female decide to go now him... Toboe better be safe with Cheza on his own _"Then hurry up, we can't wait for ever..." Kiba called back as he waited for the brown wolf to catch up.

Cher was a little shocked to see the girl turn into a wolf right in front of her. "You...you were right....They are wolves." The guards came running towards them, some went in the room others stayed to see if the humans were alright. The Dog Dr. Carver had whimpered behind him. One of the guards talked to him and said stuff about they need to run tests on his dog and put it back in the cage. The other one started to ask questions to Cher.  
"Dr. Degre, are you alright?"  
"Yes...I'm fine...But..."  
She looked down to where the wolf was, it was back to looking like a human girl. "But...You were..."  
The girl smiled.  
"Do you know this girl?" Asked the guard  
"She said that she was the new lab assistant. She came in with a group of kids, I was getting them some lab coats, then she screamed some one stole Cheza. But she...Turned in to a wolf....I...."  
"Sir!" Screamed another guard that came out of the room. "The Girl....she's gone!" Cher looked Shocked "Cheza!" She thought for a minute _Maybe she was telling the truth....Maybe someone stole Cheza. And I was just seeing things. I mean will all this talk about wolves going on I wouldn't be surprised._ "Um...by any chance were the other kids in there....the group that this girl came with."  
The guard looked back into the room "No nothing there....Should there be?" Cher pushed the guard aside and ran into the room. There was nothing there but an empty orb. _Would she rat out her own friends?  
_Shilaze now looking back to her human self smiled to one of the guards _Now to just past these goons, should be easy _"Look it's a girl with a keg of beer!" she yelled pointing at well, nothing.  
The guards turned to look "who what where... there isn't a girl here" one said as he turned back to the girl but she was gone "where did she go?" he asked  
Shilaze took off down the hallway now back to looking like wolf. "Stop that dog" someone yelled behind her. Two guards come out and blocked the way she was going. She turned to go anther way but it was blocked as well. Everywhere she turned was blocked and more humans were coming. _Not good _She bared he teeth in a snarl as one of the guards behind her took aim and fired a dart at her. She turned to him and lunged but fell short and ended up in a net. _Meshawa going to kill me..._ were he last thoughts before the world turned black.  
The guards placed her in a holding tank similar to the one they placed the other dog in. Only this one they had made them selves. It wouldn't have the same side affects as the other did. So they hoped at least. Once she was fully hooked up they closed the tank and it began to fill with a blue liquid.  
"Did you tell Cher?" one guard asked  
"Nah… she gets all fussy when we do stuff like this"  
"Doesn't she know we don't take orders from her but form lady Jagura?"  
"No one has ever told her... Besides she doesn't need to know and the Lady will be most pleased with this wolf we found for her"  
The two left the room and left Shilaze alone again only light was the one from her tank. Shilaze stayed still dead to the world as strange liquids were pumped into her.

Trent's mind whirled around him as he witnessed Shi's 'transformation' again. He closed his eyes tightly and let go of the wolf, allowing her to escape again. The world nearly shut off for him, until he was addressed by the guards.  
"Dr. Carver? Hey? Are you alright?"  
He blinked a few times, shaking his head. "What? Yes...I'm fine..."  
"I asked about the dog." Trent raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment before he realized the guard was referring to Midnight. "Where did you get it?"  
"Uh...she just started following me. She isn't really mine."  
The guard looked back to Midnight, "Really? Someone trained her really well, then."  
Trent shrugged, and watched the other humans walk off. He sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing his forehead.  
"Ugh...the whole world has gone mad before me..."

After a few moments of self-pity/trying to gather his thoughts, another scientist walked up to Trent and Midnight. "Sir."  
"Hum?"  
"We have another subject for the dire project."  
"What?!"

Shilaze; still unconscious in the orb being pumped full of different colored liquids, Dreamt of better times back with the pack.

-cue the flashback dream thingy! all goes misty-

It was a worm sunny day Shilaze and her sister little more then pups. The pack leader and their father Arochan was watching them for a distance as they played fault each other. "Shilaze's the runt of the litter... it's a miracle she is still alive" he mumbled as his mate Twilight came over. She nodded "yes... it is"  
That vision soon faded into yet anther this one not so happy  
Gun shoots were heard off in the distance as Shilaze ran thought the forest heading back to the pack. Once in shouting distance she yelled as loud as she could "Hunters... They're coming..." she yelled as she burst though into the clearing they were all in "Hunters where?" Arochan asked hackles already rising up "back there..." Shilaze stammered as her father started to leave "Wait don't go... Please stay with me" she pleaded. Arochan slowly shook his head "I'm sorry little one but it's my duty to protect not only you but the whole pack..." he nuzzled her and kicked her forehead "I'll be back soon... Meshawa watch out for her" with that he Twilight and a few of the best fighters left. Minutes passed by but they seemed like hours until more gun fire was heard then the sickening sound of a wolves death cry. "Father...? Father, FATHER!" Shilaze yelled. There was no reply "no... no this can't be..." she started to run off after them but Meshawa jumped in fount of her making her stop "Shi..." she said quietly as Shilaze berried her face in Meshawa's fur sobbing.

-Alright clear out the fog machine the flash back dream things over-

Shilaze twitched every now and then while she dreamt on not knowing that her sister was on her way to save her yet again.  
A lab worker came in and grabbed the states charts "hum she is progressing along nicely... more so then the last... Guess those idiots got all the bugs out finally" he sighed and placed the charts back and walked over to the control panel. He pressed a few buttons and turned a nob making lights flash and more different colored liquids pump into her as well as changing the liquid that filled the orb a nice sky blue.  
Once this was all done he simply left again writing more things on a chart he had with him.  
Trent followed the aide into the room where Shilaze was being worked on. He looked over the wolf-in-glass and frowned.  
"Who ordered this?"  
"The top, sir," replied the aide.  
Trent sighed and shook his head. That was her, he was sure of it. The same girl-wolf-thing he had been speaking to. What effect would this machine have on a wolf?  
"She's coming along nicely," the aid said, looking over a chart.  
"Mm."  
"Should be fully developed within a matter of hours, if not sooner."  
"...I don't have the authority to stop this, do I?"  
"No, sir. Why would you want to do that?"  
Trent sighed and shook his head, "I don't know yet."  
The aide shrugged and left, off to deal with other things. Trent glanced over the room, looking to a security camera for a few moments before he tapped some buttons on the console.  
He couldn't do anything to let the wolf out, but he could alter the substance so that she could wake up and communicate. "Hello? Can you hear me?"


	7. A Wolf's Story chap:7

Authors notes: Oh you know..... No I do not own wolf's rain... So anything wolf's rain related is © them... And well Trent, Midnight, Shilaze, Meshawa, Hisano, and Sukuu is © their creates…If you even think of taking them I will hunt you down… ok that's it so enjoy the story...

Back in the lab, in her office, where the guards forced her to go, and stay until they figured this out. Cher looked back on research for Cheza and how she got dragged into this. She also started to think about what she saw back in the hallway. The Girl who turned into a wolf and back again. How could that happen? The only thing I can say is that talk about wolves here made me see things. Wolves are Extinct, and that girl was just a girl. I'm getting a headache just thinking about this. But that thing that was running could have been just a stray dog or something. That's it. I'm going home. I need a break she got up from her desk, grabbed her coat and purse and headed out.  
In her Apartment, Cher sat down at the table and poured herself some coffee. She remembered something. In her top drawer. She got up and went to the night stand and opened it up. She took out a book. The book of the moon. _Maybe Wolves are real and I wasn't seeing anything. Nor was Dr. Carver or that Assistant. I mean if Cheza is around, there must be a few wolves that survived. After all if Cheza reacts to wolf's blood, there has to be some out there right?_

Toboe nodded and quickly went out to find her water. It was getting dark... he hated the dark it so to creepy. He walked for a while until he found a plastic cup. He grabbed it up and sniffed the air for the scent of water. Finding that as well he ran off to the source.  
Toboe scooped up some what appeared to be clean water and ran back to Cheza. He handed her the water "here hope this helps" he said smiling.  
Cheza took the cup from Toboe. She looked into it. It wasn't the cleanest water. But it was all there was, so, she drank it. She put the cup on the ground "Thank you !" She said. "It has been a while since this one was able to drink and bask!"

Kiba waited as the brown wolf started to catch up only to find that the dog he had run into earlier was still after them only she ran into the brown wolf. He chuckled to himself watching the sight before turning back to the female who was waiting and looking quit annoyed "Keep up" he called back before running to catch up with the female. He ran past her back in the lead again he led them back to the building. It was shut tight _the would tighten the guards... This is going to be hard to get into _he sighed as he looked for a way to get in.  
Hige found himself skidding to a halt as he ran into another canine. A large wolf-like dog, with blue-black fur. He blinked a few times, and wagged his tail.  
_A babe!_" Hi there, sorry about that. Not watching where I was going," He said, smiling.  
The collared wolf noted the others of his apparent pack going on ahead of him, but decided to catch up to them later.  
Blue cocked her head before giving Hige a canine grin. She then teasingly nudged him before taking off in the direction of the flower.  
Blue ran as fast as she could. Finally, she found the flower. The instinct to be near Cheza was getting stronger, and she slid to a halt in front of the flower maiden. Panting happily, she offered a good natured whine and nuzzled the girl, though she knew not why.  
Hige whined a bit, looking after where Kiba and Meshawa had run off to. After a moment's thought he ran after Blue. After all, she was heading back to the flower and he had to make sure Cheza was safe. And, uh, he thought Blue was hot. But Hige wouldn't be using that as a reason for heading back to Cheza, at least not in open company.

Cheza, Sitting in between Toboe and the Cup. Sensed this dark gray dog run towards her, the dog nudged her and gave her an "I'm not a threat." Whine. Cheza lifted her hand a petted her. "You want to go to Paradise, too? This one knows you have wolf in you. Don't be afraid.... "She said as she was petting it. Out of the dark came Hige. He panted. And gave a relived sigh. He saw that the flower girl was okay. And sat down too.  
Blue froze. She had wolf in her? And then she realized... She was a wolf! Well, partly. Suddenly very content she licked Cheza's hand and slipped over to Hige. He seemed nice enough.  
Toboe smiled happily to Cheza for once he wasn't a hindrance but a help. A strange dog, so he thought, walked in a nuzzled against Cheza at first he wanted to push it out but when Cheza said something about her being half wolf he simply sat back down almost in shook _She's a wolf? _The brown wolf and walking back in that made Toboe happy. He wasn't the only one to protect Cheza in case things went bad.  
Hige wagged his tail and looked to Blue. "So what's your name?"  
Blue smiled, deciding to try to put up an illusion like the wolves did. And it worked. Grinning, she replied, "I'm Blue. And you?"   
Hisano bounded up, a large rabbit in her jaws. She dropped it behind Toboe and put up her human illusion, saying, "I found food. It's not much, but it's something."  
Meanwhile, possibly earlier, Hige grinned to Blue. "I'm Hige!" He stated, before noticing Hisano and the Food. "Ah! That's great! I'm starving; haven't had a good meal since I got to this city."  
Outside, while the other wolves were eating the rabbit that Hisano brought. Toboe tried to offer some of his to Cheza. She declined "This one only Drinks and basks...." She told him. Just then she sensed something. Something was going on back in the lab. "It's one of the wolves. She is not a wolf, but something else. Kiba and Meshawa....." Just then it dawned up on her what was going to happen. "The others are in danger too...."  
Hisano looked up at Cheza. "In danger? Why? What's happening?" The wolf paused before asking, "Should I call out to them? Howl, I mean..."  
Blue looked up as well and cocked her head, her canine side showing through.  
Cheza nodded, she then tried to get Kiba's attention....  
_Kiba.......KIBA! This one knows you are too late. Shilaze is not a wolf. But something else. Listen to this one, Kiba._

Shilaze slowly opened her eyes _Father... no wait _she looked around _Where am I? _  
_"Hello? Can you hear me?"_ a voice asked. It sounded vaguely familiar but in her current state she couldn't place it.  
She turned to the speaker and was shocked to see the human she had run into so many times standing there. She tried to answer him but she found she couldn't. There was a kind of muzzle on her. So instead she nodded to him. She then turned her gaze to the control panel then back to him. Hoping he know what she was trying to say she looked around the room _This looks similar to the one Mesha-_ she stopped realizing something _It is like that one.. What kind of people are these... Better yet what are they trying to do to me? _She began to struggle trying to get free but found she was tied up or something. She couldn't move she was trapped, wide eyed she looked to the human. _Is he here to save me... or to make matters worse... and where is that wolf/dog of his? _She thought as she started to relax once more seeing that she wasn't getting out her way.  
Trent blinked, taking a moment to realize what Shi was asking of him. "Sorry, I can't get you out," he stated, sounding genuinely sad about this. "Hopefully it won't hurt, however. Can you talk, or do you need your muzzle free for that?  
"The muscles in your lips and tongue and completely different from ours, so maybe you don't..." He shrugged a bit, moving the thoughts about how this worked aside for the time being. After a few keystrokes, the restraints on Shi's snout loosened. The rest, however, remained as they had been. "I have a couple questions for you..."

Shilaze wined _I knew that was too good to be true..._ she sighed as her muzzle loosened some. Sighing she started "No I could have talked... I just didn't know if you wanted me to..." she looked down "what do you wish to know... It's not like I'm going anywhere soon" she said dryly then something he said hit her "what do you mean hurt... Do you know what they are trying to do to me...?" she asked now even more worried not about herself but her sister.  
"I assume they're trying to change you into a weapon like Midnight." Trent shrugged, "But I don't know how it will work on a wolf.  
"You really are a wolf, right? How is it that you can change your appearance like that?"  
Shilaze turned to him wide eyed "Weapon...? What do you mean by that and who is Midnight?" she asked before answering his questions  
"Yes I really am a wolf... we aren't extent like so many of you humans think we are. When you see us change back and forth between looking like a human and a wolf it is nothing more then a simple illusion we learned to do over the years. A trick of the eye you may say. It worked well it kept us alive... to many humans kill wolves with out question." _Like father... mother and the others..._ "I lost my family that way..." she said quietly.  
"Ah, Midnight is the...wolf, for lack of a better term, who was with me before." Trent thought for a moment, pondering on Shilaze's statements.  
"So you do not really change shape? But how could you create such an illusion...it shouldn't be possible..." He shook his head, doubting that the wolf even knew how such a survival mechanism popped up. They must have been using this sort of thing for at least 500 years.  
"...Humans fear wolves. That why we..." He trailed off, remaining silent for a moment. "The slaughter of a species isn't really excusable though..."  
He sighed, taking a moment before posing another question.  
"What is your connection to the lunar flower and that girl?"  
Shilaze thought for a moment _so the pet wolf has a name... but it's a weapon... this is making no since what so ever_ before giving a mental shrug of her own "No we don't change shapes nor do I know how we do that illusion thingy. I just knew how to do it ever since I was a pup" she looked over to him slightly amused by him and his questions _He's the first human who has ever taken time to see or know what it's like to be a wolf _she thought happily then paused for a moment thinking of a good way to answer his question "The pack elder spook of a wolf being led to paradise by the scent of the lunar flower... the girl, Cheza... she is that flower and all you humans do is keep her locked up when she has so much more important things to do. Now you do mean Cheza right... if not then who do you mean?"  
"Cheza? Yes, that's the name they gave the flower maiden...And I don't know why she's kept locked up. I know very little about that project." Trent stopped to think for a moment, before shrugging. "I can't do anything about letting her or you out. That's all controlled by people above me.  
"What do you mean by 'paradise'...?"  
Shilaze sighed "Well don't worry about getting Cheza out... We already have... I was the distraction, seemed it worked a little to well." She said in a laugh. "And I really don't know what paradise is... All I know is that whatever where ever it is has to be better then here... All I can tell you is the story that the elder told me when I was a pup... He said that Paradise is when the earth is reborn; all the wolves are reborn as well... Now if that is true where ever this paradise is... I'll be able to see my family again." she replied. Now hit her what she said _If I find the way to paradise I can not only see my family again but I can be with them...But I can't do that if I'm stuck in here..._  
"Are you sure there is no w-" she stopped eyes shutting tight as a low growl started to form in her throat as her body ached with pain caused by the beginning of her transformation form wolf to who knows what _Must get out... Must get free_ Her mind raced as an alarm of sorts went off in the room causing the lab assassinate who was in earlier to come racing back in.  
"Dr. Carver did yo-" he started to ask before turning to look at the wolf. "No it's happening to fast the desired result will not be there... We must stop this before it is too late to fix" He rushed over to the control panel pushing Dr. Carver aside. He pressed a few buttons though the system was not responding. He tried again this time causing little sparks of electricity to shoot out. "This is what I feared... The project will have to be terminated... Such a shame too it was such a nice specimen." he sighed as he walked over switching off the alarm "Dr. Carver if you would watch it for me while I go to get the crew... they will deal with the terminating of It." he said as he left the room leaving the human and wolf alone again.  
"Termination..."  
Trent watched the aide walk out for a moment before looking back to Shilaze.  
_I can't let them do that...can I? If she's unstable it would be needed, but..._  
He sighed, fishing the rat out of his pocket. She squeaked in surprise, but quickly realized the wolf was contained and not a threat.  
"What should I do?"  
'?'  
"I saved you before. But this is entirely different..."  
The rat twitched her whiskers, looking towards her human. After a moment or two, Trent sighed and placed Sukuu carefully back into the pocket.  
"Don't worry girl, I won't let her eat you."  
'!!'  
Walking casually over to the security camera, Trent looked up to and addressed the inanimate object. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this," he said, before taking hold of the wires attaching the camera to the wall and tugging them free.  
"You're being an idiot, Trent," the man muttered to himself as he returned to the console and started hitting buttons. "You'll never find a job again, and you'll be damned lucky if they don't just shoot you."  
The liquid in the containment unit started to drain, and the restraints on the once-wolf began to loosen.  
"But...I can't just let them kill something that doesn't deserve it."  
The container itself began to open as Trent stepped back from the controls, hoping that Shilaze was not mentally unstable from the change.  
Shilaze felt the changes take place though she had no idea what was happening to her. All she wanted was to get out of this thing that held her prisoner.  
The liquid began to drain out as the muzzle and other restraint came loose. She dropped down into the reaming liquid before the tank opened spilling out the remains of the liquid and the wolf herself.  
Shilaze flopped onto the floor slowly rolling over onto her stomach, hacking up some of the liquids she swallowed. Standing on shakily legs she opened her eyes shacking out her cote drying off to the best of her abilities then looked up to the human "Thanks... but I thought you said you couldn't let me out" she said the sound of amusement in her voice before she noticed how scared he looked more so then before "What did the fact your talking to a wolf just hit you... Or is it something else?" she looked around the room trying to see if there was something in there besides them. Seeing nothing she turned back to the human "it's me isn't it?" she looked down the her paws and froze _When did my paws look like a human hands _she fell back to a sitting position _Maybe the illusion is messing up... Yeah that's it..._ she focused on looking like herself a wolf. Slowly she began to look as such before she lost focus once more turning back into what she had now become.   
Shilaze looked back up to the human tears filling her eyes "What has happened to me...? Can I be changed back...? The others what will they think..." she said in a whine as she fell down to her knees crying more of a whimper then anything until it slowly turned into a sad howl.  
A group of humans came in, all crying guns one took aim at the wolf thing "Dr. Carver why did you have to set it free? You know the consequences to doing such an act... We ignored it when you took the rat but this we can not so easily let pass." Said anther "Now steep aside you will be deled with later" he took aim on the wolf as well cocking back his gun ready to fire.  
Shilaze swallowed hard as the human took aim at her. Hearing the cocking of the gun she shut her eyes _Focus… Focus... Wolf... Be a wolf... _she told herself as she slowly began to go back to looking like herself only slightly larger then she was once was. _I don't know what they were trying to do to me but I don't like it one bit _she growled at the human holding the gun on her hackles raising as he lips pulled back into a snarl.  
Shilaze took a steep towards them on shaky legs her growl growing louder. As she drew closer to them it almost appeared as if they were getting scared of her. Stopping she tiled her head slightly _Why are they so afraid of me... I'm just a wolf... right? _She quickly glanced back down to her paws as in reassurance that was only a wolf but found that her paws were well not looking like they were meant to. Instead of normal looking paws they slightly resembled that of a humans only fur covered and clawed like a wolves  
Shilaze stammered backwards to the human that had let her out of the tank now back to looking like a normal wolf. _What's happening...? What have I become... Meshawa... Cheza... anyone... Help me... _she thought as she whimpered

Kiba walked around the building the female following behind him. He assumed the others decided to go back. He didn't mind he was going to do this alone but she had insisted in going _she must be worried about her sister... I would if I was her..._ he thought in a sigh. A strange shadow cult his eye. He walked over to it sniffing to see if it was safe. It was "Come on... This way" he said quietly to her as he led the way in ready for anything that would come his way.  
Hisano threw back her head and howled as loudly and as long as she could, hoping that the others would take up the note. She conveyed Cheza's message: "Danger!" When the wolf ran out of breath, she quickly regained it and howled again. What was the problem? Whatever it was, Cheza had been deadly serious. _Come on, Kiba, _Hisano thought. _Can you hear me? Please listen. _Blue took up the call, too, her illusion gone. Danger? What type of danger? It took a minute for Toboe to register what Cheza had said _it's one of the wolves. She is not a wolf, but something else. Kiba and Meshawa the others are in danger too...." _Toboe looked form Cheza to Hisano then back again "Wha... what do you mean not a wolf...? Is it Shilaze...? Kiba and Meshawa how are they in danger?" he asked as he stood half trembling over come with fear for his friends... His pack.  
Hisano whining comfortingly to Toboe, nudging him softly. She could sense his fear. She then turned to Cheza, and asked, "Did he hear you? Is he answering?"  
"They have set traps for Kiba and Meshawa, where they can not be seen." She said. "They are looking for this one, too." Cheza looked a little bit sad.  
Toboe whimpered _It is Shilaze isn't it..._ he thought as he went to Cheza's side laying his head in her lap "It's ok... They'll be fine" he said more to reassure himself then her.  
"I'm going after them," Hisano said, a hint of fear in her voice. "They're not answering. They could be hurt, or..." Not waiting for an answer, she ran as fast as she could into the building, following her Alpha's scent.  
Toboe tried to comfort Cheza, who was on the verge of Crying. He's head on her legs, she reached up and started to pet him. "This one is fine." She said "Shilaze...is going to be alright. But she is stuck in between human and wolf. This one....." She couldn't finish. She again tried to contact Kiba.  
_KIBA....Shilaze will be alright. But you must hurry. This one can tell there are traps where you are going.  
_Toboe looked up to Cheza "stuck...? How can you get stuck? And don't worry Cheza I'll keep those humans for getting you" he said happily tail wagging slightly.  
Hige watched Hisano run off, considering wither he should or not for a few moments. Finally, he decided to stay with the flower. Moving closer to Cheza and Toboe he gave a wolfish grin. "I'm sure you'll do a great job, runt."  
Blue whimpered softly and then walked over to Hige, laying her head on his lap. "Do you think they'll be okay?" She asked Cheza hopefully.  
Hige sighed, his human hand stroking Blue's head (as his real body nuzzled her slightly). "Yeah. They seem pretty tough. I'm sure they'll be back in no time."

Toboe smiled to Hige "yeah... I hope so at least" sighing he leaded his head back down on Cheza's lap _For Kiba's sake...  
_Cheza looked at Blue and nodded. "For now." she said Even though there was a little concern brushed over her face. "They will come for them in time. Before they get out." She closed her eyes, and contacted Kiba again. _Kiba. You must fight to get out of there. Everyone must. They're coming for you. Because they want this one._

Kiba was about to start into the tunnel when he hear the howl of a wolf with the distinct message, danger. He looked about the area searching for any signs that he and the female were in danger but found nothing. Then Cheza broke through _Kiba.......KIBA! This one knows you are too late. Shilaze, is not a wolf. But something else. Listen to this one, Kiba. _Cheza had told him  
Turning to the female he slowly shook his head "We're to late your sister... She's..." Kiba looked away not wanting to tell her what he had just found out.  
"Look I don't care! Would you stop it with your male chauvinist pig bigotry for crying out loud that's my little sister in there! I don't care if she's less then half wolf anymore she's the only family I have..." Mesha told him tears in her eyes. "She's the only one I'd do this for I promise if there's a trap I'll get us out of it or die trying... please help me save my sister... I'm begging you." She said her human form dropping to her knees in front of him.  
Tsume walked around looking for food the train robbery was unsuccessful. "Dam kids no wonder I failed," he grumbled as he walked on.  
After a while of walking the wolf; in human guise; was still not able to find a dissent meal the wolf heard the distance sound of a wolf's cry. _Dam street wolves... _he sighed before turning towards the sound "then again it wouldn't hurt to go look" decided on this he walked towards the crying.  
He stopped a few feet away form the wolf who was with anther white one. "Hey, which one of you two has the problem?" he asked before seeing that the female was the one crying. "What's the deal with you?"  
Kiba looked to the female in a state of shook "male chauvinist pig bigotry..." he snorted "I was going to go save you sister regardless with or without your help." he said more gently as he watched her beg for his help.  
A large gray wolf walked over to them making Kiba's hackles raise slightly "Deal? Her sister is trapped in a lab... look we don't have time for this" Kiba said as he started back in the tunnel turning to look back at the female "coming...?"  
After a few moments of running, she spotting them. And an unfamiliar wolf with them. "Kiba! Meshawa! You're alright!" She skidded to a stop and nuzzled them both, happy to see that they were okay. "We have to get out of here. Shilaze..."  
Meshawa was getting mad. First she turned to the new wolf "what he said you can come or not, I don't care." then she turned to Hisano "Look I know about Shi and like I told him she is my sister I don't care what she becomes... She's the only family I got left." with that she turned to Kiba "yeah I'm coming" she said as she followed him in.  
Tsume snorted "The name's Tsume..." he watched the two start walking off down a tunnel. Having nothing better to do he followed them not giving it a second thought.  
Kiba only nodded as the two followed him _I can understand why Meshawa wants to go but why this other? _He thought as he led the way. _KIBA....Shilaze will be alright. But you must hurry. This one can tell there are traps where you are going. _Cheza called to him. Sighing he replied _don't worry Cheza and stay with the others they will keep you safe.  
_Hisano trotted off after them, sighing and saying, "Alright, Meshawa. I understand. I'll help you get her back, no matter what it takes. Okay?" She snuck a sideways glance at Tsume but said nothing.

Trent had been still, not quite sure what to do. He had not expected the others to come back so soon. He didn't think he could bluff his way past them, however...even the guards seemed quite scared of Shilaze's new form.  
"Drop your weapons! Put them down slowly and back away from the door and she won't hurt you."  
Eyes darted to the scientist. "Do you expect that--"  
"You saw the way the other dire followed me, didn't you? I'll have her attack if you try anything."  
_I hope this works...I'm sorry wolf. I can't see any easier way out..._  
The guards complied, slowly placing their weapons on the ground while keeping their eyes on Shilaze.  
"Now, clear the way. We're leaving. And don't try anything, or she'll attack. It's not easy to bring down something like this, you know."  
Ignoring the grimaces from the guards and aide, Trent started slowly towards the exit, glancing to Shilaze as he did.  
Shilaze was in complete confusion _Huh… what? _She mentally asked herself as the human started bossing the other humans with the guns around. _"Drop your weapons! Put them down slowly and back away from the door and she won't hurt you." _  
_Well I wasn't planning on it..._ she sighed before figuring out what he meant. An evil thought creped into the back of her mind... _Time for some fun_ with that she came forward growling at them.  
_"You saw the way the other dire followed me, didn't you? I'll have her attack if you try anything." _he told them. The guards at first didn't want to do as he asked but did as they were told placing there weapons on the ground.  
_"Now, clear the way. We're leaving. And don't try anything, or she'll attack. It's not easy to bring down something like this, you know." _the human said as he started to leave guards moving out of the way.  
Shilaze didn't really know what just happened but she wasn't about to stop and ask. She was free and it seemed during all of this she had a new and strange ally at least for a wolf it was strange. She followed him out not to sure of well anything. _Oh Meshawa is so going to kill me for this... Not only for me being what ever I am now but being with a human... She hates them..._ she sighed in thought as she followed once out of ear shot of the humans she looked up to the human. She was back to looking like a monster. Something crossed between a human and wolf or, it occurred to her, one of those werewolves she had seen posters of at the movie theater when she took refuge there. Clearing her mind of the thought she quietly said "Thank you... but you... the humans will be after you too right?"  
Trent shook his head. "Probably. I'm going to have to leave town at the very least." He glanced back, over his shoulder, to Shilaze. "I couldn't think of anything else to do. Thanks for playing along."  
He lead Shilaze down the halls, towards one of the back exits of the compound.  
Shilaze simply gave a shrug "I couldn't think of anything... well there was growling but that didn't get me anywhere... Maybe short but that's it" she sighed looking down then back up to him "you can come with us... my pack would be grateful for you saving me... Meshawa would have to like you then..." she said happily trying to think of same way to repay him for what he did.  
The strong scent of wolf filled he nose making her tail wag slightly _Kiba... Meshawa and Hisano... But who this other? _She thought as Kiba came out of a ventilation shaft of sorts. She glanced back and forth between the human she didn't know the name of and her new found pack.  
For the first time she felt torn in two. She wanted to go back with her pack but at the same time she felt that she needed to replay the human for what he had done. "At the vary least let me help you get out of the city... It's the least I can do after all if you didn't do something who knows what could have happened" _I wonder if he even cares that he is having a conversion with a wolf…_  
Trent hesitated, and then sighed. "I don't know how easily I can travel between cities. I would need to at least move somewhere else...probably to somewhere ruled by another noble. But I'd slow you down if I came with you, wouldn't I?"  
As the other apparently-wolves or, at least, people that Shi seemed to know approached Trent looked over them. "We need to get out of this building soon. I know some back exits." Sukuu squeaked and shiver, not yet used to being around so many predators.

Kiba led on now leading three wolves two he knew but this other... The male... he did not _I was going to go on my own... then Meshawa wanted to come... I understand Shilaze's her sister... But then this male... and now the new one Hisano..._ he sighed in thought. Soon light could be seen at the end of the tunnel they were in. "Keep your guard up... There my be traps..." he said quietly almost in a whisper _what did they do to her sister? If she's not a wolf then what is she? _He asked as he slowly emerged into the light. Meshawa came up form behind Kiba. Pushing past him she looked to her sister and froze. Instead of the small wolf she had been was now something that resembled a type of werewolf. "Shilaze...is, is that really you?" she asked _the markings are there but this isn't right... Is this what they were trying to do to me..? Was this what Kiba was trying to tell me? Is that really her? _She thought as she slowly made her way over to what she thought was her sister and the human.


End file.
